Je souhaite !
by Skippy1701
Summary: La Magie à toujours un prix et Emma et ses sœurs l'ont vite compris.


**Je souhaite !**

 **POV Emma :**

Je marche dans les rues tranquillement, je dois rejoindre ma famille au restaurant et je ne suis pas en avance. Il a fallu qu'un gros incendie se déclare pile à la fin de ma garde, enfin c'est la vie que j'ai choisis. Voyant une voiture fumer sur le bas côté je me rapproche pour voir si je peux aider ? On dirait la Commissaire de Boston ?

Henry : Maman quand est qu'elle arrive la voiture pour réparer ?

Regina : Bientôt mon chéri, veilles sur ta sœur stp.

Emma : Commissaire Mills, un souci ?

Regina : On se connaît ? De toute évidence ma voiture a un souci, je...

Emma : Je suis le Capitaine Emma Swan, de la caserne 22, je vais regarder ça si vous voulez, je suis douée en mécanique.

A peine j'ouvre le capot que j'entends un tic et tac inquiétant. Aussi rapide que l'éclair je sors les enfants de la voiture et plonge sur la Commissaire pour la protéger de l'explosion. Merde, espérons qu'elle n'ait rien vu, sinon je suis foutue. Heureusement pour moi elle semble inconsciente, je la scanne pour voir d'où vient le problème, son cœur bat vraiment lentement. Je me saisis de mon téléphone en regardant les enfants, qui ne semblent pas blessés.

Henry : Whaou t'es trop forte Madame.

Emma: (Rire) Merci gamin, mais il ne faudra pas raconter ce que j'ai fait à personne et surtout pas à votre maman.

Je regarde la petite qui n'a pas décroché un mot, elle me dévisage un moment avant de serrer la main de son frère. Le petit se penche et écoute ce qu'elle dit.

Henry : On dira rien, mais pourquoi ?

Emma : Parce que des méchants pourraient vous faire du mal pour m'attraper, tu comprends ?

Henry : Maman elle a bobo à la tête depuis ce matin, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas, mais on va aller à l'hôpital.

Je me saisis de mon téléphone et Elsa décroche immédiatement, je vais me faire passer un savon pour avoir utilisé mes pouvoirs devant la Commissaire mais bon, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Elsa : Encore entrain d'essayer de sauver le monde ?

Emma : Elsa, tu peux envoyer Mulan à ma positon stp, sa patronne a été visée, sa voiture a explosé, il y avait ses enfants à l'intérieur mais j'ai réussit à sortir tout le monde à temps.

Mulan : Passes la moi, Em tu es où, j'arrive avec des renforts tout de suite.

Emma : Je vais à l'hôpital, l'ambulance est là.

Mulan : On te rejoint au plus vite, tu es blessée, Henry, Lucy ?

Emma : Non juste la Commissaire apparemment, je te laisse.

Je raccroche au moment où l'ambulance arrive, mes hommes viennent vers moi et je leur fait signe.

Krystof : Rien de cassé Cap ?

Emma : Je n'ai rien, on doit aller à l'hôpital tout de suite, la Commissaire est blessée.

Krystof : Ok, c'est partit, les petits ?

Emma : Grimpez les enfants, on va s'occuper de votre maman, promis.

A nouveau je vois Lucy se pencher vers Henry qui écoute sagement, il grimpe dans le camion aidé par Krystof et aide sa sœur en à faire de même. Leur relation est fusionnelle, mais si Henry semble enjoué et heureux, elle on dirait qu'elle a vu trop de choses pour son âge.

Krystof : On y est dans trois minutes Cap, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Je lui montre les enfants et comprenant le message il leur tend une sucette qu'ils prennent sagement. Arrivés à l'hôpital je ne suis pas étonnée de voir ma sœur en blouse venir vers nous.

Krystof : Femme de 32 ans, inconsciente du au souffle de l'explosion de sa voiture, rythme cardiaque lent et irrégulier.

Elsa : On prend le relais messieurs, merci.

Mes hommes partent en me claquant le dos et je regarde mon autre sœur parler avec les enfants.

Mulan : Tu as vu quelque chose ?

Emma : Rien, je vous rejoignez quand j'ai vu la voiture sur le bas côté, je me suis arrêtée pour aider et la voiture a explosé. Heureusement les enfants étaient dehors à l'abri, mais le souffle nous a projeté la Commissaire et moi plus loin, elle ne s'est pas relevée.

Elsa : Je vais lui faire des analyses, tu sais si elle a des soucis de santé particuliers ?

Mulan : Non en trois ans que je travaille pour elle, je ne l'ai jamais vu malade ou rater un jour de travail.

Elsa : Tu devrais prévenir sa famille, Anna s'occupe des petits ne t'en fais pas, et toi Em rentres chez toi.

Emma : Ok, tu me tiens au courant ?

Elsa : Promis, filez maintenant j'ai du travail et Emma, ne fais rien d'imprudent.

Emma : (Sourire) Oui maman, je vais rejoindre Gus au bar comme prévu alors.

Je file et à peine je suis dans le couloir qu'Henry s'accroche à mes jambes, Lucy fait pareil et ma sœur se dirige vers moi.

Anna : Tu les connaissais d'avant, ils semblent te faire confiance ?

Emma : Et les gamins qu'est ce qu'ils se passent ?

Henry : On veut rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que maman se réveille, les méchants pourraient revenir ?

Pas faux, je regarde Mulan qui discute avec ses hommes et regard ma sœur avec impuissance, je suis un désastre avec les enfants moi. Anna leur touche le cœur et il s'endorment tranquillement, c'est rare qu'Anna utilise ses pouvoirs et je la regarde avec interrogation ?

Anna : Ces enfants sont comme nous, tu l'as senti ?

Emma : C'est ton truc les cœurs des gens, je vais essayer de contacter Blue.

Anna : Ils dormiront jusqu'à demain matin, je vais rester avec eux.

Emma : Il est où leur père ?

Mulan : ils n'en n'ont pas, elle a fait une insémination pour les avoir. Leur Oncle faisait office de figure paternel, mais il est mort il y a un an.

Je soupire, définitivement Blue est impliquée, je dépose Henry dans un lit, puis Lucy et sors de l'hôpital.

Emma : (Téléphone) Gus, mission de dernière minute mon pote, j'ai besoin que tu te renseignes sur la Commissaire et ses dernières affaires, sa voiture vient d'exploser.

August : Je suis déjà dessus, tu vas où toi ?

Emma : Voir Blue, contactes moi dès que tu as du nouveau.

August : Ok, je vais fouillez.

Emma : Super, à plus tard.

Vérifiant qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentour je décolle et sillonne le ciel à la recherche de cette maudite Fée. Je croyais pourtant qu'elle avait arrêté ce genre de choses, elle est irrécupérable, franchement.

Blue : Bonjour mon enfant, tu me cherches ?

Emma : Ne jouez pas l'innocente, cela ne vous va pas.

Blue : Ho, tu es fâchée, je vois.

Emma : Ils ont à peine six ans ces gosses, quand leur avez-vous donné un souhait ?

Blue : Ils étaient si tristes, ils m'ont rappelé tes sœurs et toi.

Emma : On avait convenu que vous attendiez qu'ils aient au minimum douze ans pour faire ce genre de choses, à six ans on peut souhaiter n'importe quoi. Déjà qu'à douze ans c'est jeune, on n'est pas des jouets.

Blue : Tes sœurs et toi vous êtes la preuve vivante qu'on s'en sort très bien ?

Emma : En quoi je m'en sors bien au juste, je mens à tout le monde, seuls mes sœurs et mon meilleur ami sont au courant. Mes sœurs ne peuvent même pas le dire à la personne qu'elles aiment, cette guerre on ne l'a pas choisi.

Blue : Vous avez fait un choix, je vous ai donné le choix.

Emma : De quel choix vous parlez au juste ? Evidement qu'à six ans on veut être un super héros, ou contrôler la météo, faire tomber amoureux. On était mortes de faim, seules et abandonnées, vous apparaissez toute brillante et vous nous accordez un souhait, mais vous ne parlez pas de la contrepartie à payer.

Blue : Il y a toujours un prix à payer avec la magie.

Emma : Et nous l'avons payé durement, qu'est ce qu'ils ont souhaité et ne vous avisez pas de me mentir.

Blue : La petite voulait revoir son oncle, et le garçon voulait protéger sa sœur et sa maman.

Emma : (Grimace) Vous avez accordé quoi ?

Blue : La petite peut voir l'invisible, et le garçon peut créer des barrières et son corps est aussi solide que le tient.

Emma : (Serre les points) Vous avez accordé à une gamine de six ans de voir les esprits et les monstres en tout genre, mais vous avez perdu la tête, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne parle qu'à son frère ?

Blue : Oui et non, cela fait des milliers d'années que ça fonctionne comme ça, je choisis les élus qui feront triompher le bien, tu le sais.

Emma : Je veux une audience avec la Fée Blanche au plus vite, si j'apprends que vous avez rompu votre promesse à nouveau, nous aurons un problème Blue.

Blue : Je n'accorderai plus de dons aux enfants de moins de douze ans et ne ferait participer aux batailles que les enfants de plus de dix huit ans.

Emma : Bien, je veux mon audience au plus vite et fais en sorte que ces enfants soient tranquilles.

Blue : Ce que j'ai donné, je ne peux le reprendre, tu le sais aussi.

Emma : Bloques leurs pouvoirs jusqu'à leur douze ans, tu peux le faire aussi, ils sont trop jeunes.

Blue : (Souffle) Très bien, mais en cas de danger ils se réveilleront quand même.

Emma : Bien, des nouvelles pour l'autre affaire ?

Blue : Tu ne peux pas la voir pour le moment Emma, mais je te promets que bientôt vous serez réunis.

Emma : Vos promesses n'ont aucune valeur pour moi, la seule qui ne m'a jamais mentit c'est la Fée Blanche.

Blue : Je suis désolée que tu croies ça, je fais de mon mieux.

Emma : Ce n'est pas assez, ça ne rattrapera jamais vos tords et vous le savez.

Je file et me pose près de l'hôpital, les petits sont collés à leur mère qui dort paisiblement et je me dirige vers le fauteuil. Le lendemain c'est ma sœur qui me réveille en rentrant, elle soupire en voyant ma mine fatiguée et me tend les analyses du Commissaire.

Emma : Je n'y comprends pas grand-chose à ton charabia de Doc, elle a quoi ?

Elsa : Elle a été droguée, je ne sais même pas comment elle a pu s'arrêter, ni comment elle tenait debout ?

Emma : C'est une force de la nature, Mulan est au courant pour la drogue ?

Elsa : Oui elle s'en occupe avec David, elle a eu beaucoup de chance.

Emma : Pourquoi on veut la tuer ?

Elsa : Mulan a parlé d'une histoire de corruption dans les hautes sphères, ils voulaient l'empêcher de creuser plus loin.

Emma : C'est mal la connaître elle ne lâche jamais rien.

Regina : J'ignorai que vous me connaissiez si bien Capitaine Swan ?

Emma : (Sourire) Vous avez finit de jouer à la Belle au Bois Dormant ?

Regina : (Sourire) Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, merci.

Henry : (Saute au cou) Oui tu es réveillée, t'as plus bobo ?

Lucy se colle dans ses bras et je souris à cette image de famille joyeuse, je m'éclipse discrètement mais Lucy me retient par la main et me serre dans ses petits bras.

Lucy : Merci.

Regina et Henry semblent assez choqués et je comprends que dans son merci il y a plus que je ne l'imagine, elle a du comprendre que je suis intervenue pour elle et son frère, elle est intelligente.

Emma : De rien gamine, prenez un peu de repos Commissaire, profitez de vos enfants, vous en avez bien besoin.

Regina : Vous avez raison, des vacances s'imposent en effet.

Elsa : Bien parlons de vos analyses Commissaire, pour comm...

Zéléna : (Ouvre la porte en grand essoufflées) Mon Dieu tu vas bien, je t'interdis de me faire peur comme ça. Docteur comment va-t-elle, elle va me mentir honteusement, vous êtes ?

Henry : (Grand sourire) Tata Zeli, oui.

Je souris à nouveau en voyant le petit gars se jeter au cou de sa tante et sors de la chambre une bonne fois pour toute.

August : (Téléphone) J'ai trouvé pas mal de trucs, c'est du lourd Em, tu me rejoins comme d'habitude ?

Emma : J'arrive dans deux minutes, merci Gus.

Je vois Mulan installer des hommes devant la porte de Regina et m'envole vers mon meilleur ami pour comprendre enfin ce qui se passe.

 **POV** **Regina :**

Mise à part un mal de tête carabiné je m'en sors bien, j'écoute Mulan me faire son rapport sur ce qui c'est passer.

Mulan : J'aimerai que deux hommes restent devant chez toi en permanence, et aussi que tu acceptes enfin un garde du corps, ils viennent de nous prouver qu'ils ne reculeront devant rien pour te faire taire.

Regina : Très bien, j'accepte la patrouille devant chez moi, surveillez l'école des enfants aussi.

Mulan : Et pour le garde du corps ?

Regina : Non, je sais me défendre au besoin.

Mulan : Regina stp, sois raisonnable, le temps qu'on trouve les responsables, acceptes au moins d'aller en maison sécurisée. Penses à Henry et Lucy, ils ne peuvent pas te perdre aussi, je te jure que ça ne durera pas longtemps.

Regina : (Souffle) Très bien, mais je ne veux pas n'importe qui.

Mulan : Ruby, David et Moi on se relayera, ça te va ?

Regina : Très bien, on a du nouveau sur la voiture ?

Mulan : Travail de pro, pas d'empreinte mais le dispositif nous laisse croire qu'il s'agit de Mendel, c'est sa marque de fabrique la drogue et les explosions.

Regina : Ce sale rat, heureusement que le Capitaine Swan passait par là.

Mulan : Emma ne peut pas s'empêcher de sauver tout le monde, défaut professionnel surement.

Regina : (Sourire) Sans doute, tu la connais bien ?

Mulan : C'est la sœur de ma femme et ma meilleure amie.

Regina : J'aimerai la remercier, qu'est ce qui lui ferait plaisir ?

Mulan : (Réfléchis) Em n'est pas très difficile, offres lui un hamburger avec des frites et elle sera contente.

Regina : Henry n'a que son nom à la bouche depuis une semaine, et Lucy approuve à chaque fois.

Mulan : En parlant du loup, la voilà.

Un sourire éclaire mon visage en voyant ma sauveuse rentrer dans ma chambre en tenue, elle doit revenir d'une intervention ? Bizarre que je ne l'ai jamais remarquée, je côtoie assez souvent les pompiers pourtant.

Mulan : Je vous laisse, à ce soir Em.

Emma : A ce soir Mushu.

Je retiens mon rire en voyant Mulan la frapper et reporte mon attention sur elle, elle est mignonne.

Regina : Mushu ?

Emma : Le dragon de Mulan ?

Regina : (Rire) Mais quel âge avez-vous au juste ?

Emma : Mes sœurs vous diront surement 10 ans d'âge mental.

Regina : (Sourire) Et en vrai ?

Emma : Je dirai six ans, elles me vieillissent trop.

Sans que je ne puisse le retenir un autre éclat de rire me saisit et je me fige en la voyant me dévorer du regard en souriant.

Emma : Vous devriez rire plus souvent Commissaire.

Regina : Je voulais vous remercier, sans vous mes enfants et moi on ne serait plus de ce monde.

Emma : Comment vont-ils ? Ils ne sont pas trop choqués ?

Regina : (Sourire) Ils ne parlent que de vous, ils voudraient vous inviter à leur anniversaire demain.

Emma : Ho et bien avec plaisir, ce sont de gentils gosses.

Regina : Par contre désoler de vous le dire mais il vous faut vous déguiser. Ils ont invité la moitié de leurs camarades de classe et l'autre moitié viendra quand même.

Emma : Cela va vous faire du travail de surveiller autant d'enfants.

Regina : Rassurez vous, leurs parents sont là aussi.

Emma : Qu'est ce qu'ils aimeraient comme cadeaux ?

Regina : Votre présence suffira, vous êtes un peu leur super héros.

Je la vois perdre son sourire à mes mots et une voile de tristesse tombe sur elle, mais il est vite remplacé par un petit sourire, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Emma : Je viendrai avec Mulan et Elsa, je vous dis à demain alors ?

Regina : Oui à demain, 14h.

Emma : Très bien, tachez de vous reposer encore un peu, vous sembler fatiguée.

Regina : Je vais essayer, merci Capitaine.

Emma : Emma, bonne fin de journée Commissaire.

Regina : A vous aussi Emma à demain.

Je suis ravie de voir que son sourire est revenu quand je l'ai appelé par son prénom et la regarde partir, elle a vraiment de jolis yeux.

Zelena : Tu baves un peu sist.

J'envoi mon coussin dans la tête de ma sœur qui éclate de rire et s'assoit sur la chaise, je peux voir qu'elle est inquiète pour moi et je lui souris tendrement.

Regina : Ne t'inquiètes pas Mulan m'a collé un dispositif de sécurité à toute épreuve.

Zelena : Je sais, on vient avec toi dans la maison sécurisée. Je ne te laisse plus jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit réglé et foi de procureur, ils vont payer pour avoir osé s'en prendre à notre famille. On a déjà perdu Daniel, cette fois je compte bien protéger ma famille, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Regina : Super, ça va faire du bien aux enfants de rester en famille.

Zelena : J'ai eu papa, il prend le prochain avion de Paris, il veut être là aussi. On pourra lui laisser les petits quand on ira travailler, comme ça on se concentre pour choper ses fumiers.

Regina : Ok, notre première cible c'est Mendel, je vais l'envoyer en prison pour le reste de sa vie.

Zelena : Ok, donnes-moi ces dossiers, on va s'y mettre.

Elsa : Pas question, vous êtes encore fatiguée et vous devriez vous reposer Commissaire.

Regina : (Sourire) Docteur Fa, je vais bien, je serai plus utile chez moi.

Elsa : Vous me promettez de vous reposer si je vous libère ?

Zelena : J'y veillerai Docteur, promis.

Elsa : Très bien, et puis vos enfants doivent vous manquer, je vais faire vos papiers de sortie.

Regina : Merci Elsa, j'apprécie.

Elsa : Ma femme et ma sœur vont me couper la tête mais il est inutile de vous garder plus longtemps ici.

Regina : Votre sœur semble très protectrice ?

Elsa : Elle est comme ça avec les gens qu'elle aime, voilà je vous dis à demain. (Tends les papiers)

Les gens qu'elle aime ?

 **POV Emma :**

August : D'après ce que j'ai trouvé la corruption que met en avant la Commissaire Mills et son équipe remonte jusqu'au pentagone, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'on a essayé de la faire taire.

Emma : Ils manquent de preuves, il faudrait les prendre la main dans le sac pour faire tomber un maillon de la chaine.

August : Tu comptes t'en mêler ?

Emma : Discrètement oui, ça concerne plus que Mills et sa famille, ces pourritures ont envahis toute la ville.

August : Je sais, depuis le décès de son frère elle les pourchasse et elle a déjà fait enfermer pas mal de monde.

Emma : Je suppose que ce n'était pas un accident ?

August : Il a été abattu lors d'un braquage de banque, mais en faite c'était un contrat.

Emma : Ordonné par qui ?

August : On ne sait pas qui est le cerveau de tout ça, juste son nom Gold. Mills surveille plusieurs de ses Lieutenants, Mendel, Tamara, Walsh et Cruella ce sont des noms de code pour la plupart.

Emma : Ok, tu as fait du super boulot, merci Gus.

August : Je t'en prie, négocies moi l'exclusivité du Commissaire quand ça sera finit et on est quitte.

Emma : (Rire) Tu ne perds pas le nord, j'essaierai promis.

August : J'ai peut être un piste pour Lily, je te tiens au courant dès que j'en sais plus.

Emma : Ok merci, je te laisse j'ai rdv avec la Fée Blanche.

August : Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus être mêlée à tout ça ?

Emma : Les gosses de Mills ont fait un souhait, je dois les protéger.

August : Ce qui est arrivé à Lily n'était pas de ta faute Em, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour l'aider.

Emma : Je l'ai abandonné alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi, je dois la retrouver Gus.

August : Je sais, je te tiens au courant.

Je souffle de lassitude et décide de marcher un moment pour me vider la tête, je m'arrête dans un magasin de jouet, l'anniversaire et tout à l'heure et je n'ai toujours pas de cadeaux.

Tink : Bonjour, bonjour en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

(Silence)

Emma : J'ai besoin d'un costume, et de cadeau pour deux enfants de six ans, un garçon et une fille.

Tink : Très bien, suivez-moi. Vous savez ce qu'ils aiment, leurs traits de personnalité ?

Emma : le garçon est très protecteur et souriant, la petite plus réfléchie et discrète mais très intelligents tous les deux.

Tink : Je vois, et pour le costume vous avez une idée ?

Emma : Tout sauf un super héros, je déteste.

Tink : Vous auriez de l'allure pourtant en Super Girl.

Emma : (Souffle) Blue me fait surveiller maintenant ?

Tink : Elle s'inquiète juste pour vous, que vous le croyez ou non.

Emma : Peu importe, qu'elle est votre couleur ?

Tink : Verte, pourquoi ?

Emma : Les Fées de la vérité, que faites vous dans le monde des hommes ?

Tink : J'ai perdu mes ailes et je tente de les regagner comme je peux, alors ce costume ?

Emma : Celui du petit Chaperon Rouge est sympa, la cape et tout.

Tink : J'en conviens, essayez le, vous serez à croquer la dedans

Emma : (Sourire) Depuis quand êtes vous dans notre monde pour parler ainsi ?

Tink : 32 ans, ça laisse des traces c'est certain.

Emma : Je vais prendre ces livres de contes, deux guitares pour enfants, le nounours et le château fort avec les soldats.

Tink : Très bon choix, et pour le costume ?

Emma : Pourquoi avez-vous perdu vos ailes ?

Tink : J'ai sauvé un enfant, il appartenait aux ténèbres et j'ai fait en sorte que sa mère soit bannie pour lui épargner une vie de souffrance. Malheureusement, sa vie n'a pas était simple pour autant.

Emma : Mills je suppose, vous les Fées vous êtes prévisible.

Tink : Je suis sa Fée protectrice en effet, je vous remercie de lui avoir sauvé la vie, vous allez l'aider ?

Emma : J'essaierai, vous auriez pu nier ?

Tink : Je suis une Fée de la vérité, je ne mens pas.

Emma : Qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste ?

Tink : Protégez-la, elle mérite un peu de bonheur.

Emma : Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir empêché Blue d'exaucer le souhait des enfants ?

Tink : Blue est ma supérieur, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, d'autant qu'ils sont bien trop jeunes. Mais évidemment ma voix a peu d'importance depuis que je suis en disgrâce.

Emma : Vous auriez du être récompensée et non punie pour ce que vous avez fait, la Fée Blanche n'a rien pu faire ?

Tink : Elle m'a coupé les ailes, j'ai désobéi mais elle m'a laissé la possibilité de me racheter en veillant sur les Mills.

Emma : Très bien, retrouvez moi ce soir à cette adresse, on parlera plus longtemps, je suis attendu.

Tink : Le costume ?

Emma : Ho, je prends celui du Chaperon Rouge, j'ai l'air badasse la dedans.

Tink : Vous savez j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous lorsque j'étais une Fée, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin.

Emma : J'aimerai dire pareil, mais généralement quand les Fées apparaissent les ennuis arrivent.

Tink : (Sourire) Blanche avait raison, vous avez un sacré caractère.

Je lui souris et sors du magasin les mains remplient de cadeau, je vérifie qui n'y est personne aux alentours et décolle pour déposer tout ça chez moi. Je rentre par la fenêtre ouverte et ne suis pas surprise de trouver Elsa sur mon canapé.

Elsa : Je viens avec toi, je dois lui parler aussi.

Emma : Où est Mulan ?

Elsa : Avec les Mills, on se retrouve là-bas, tu as dévalisé le magasin de jouets à ce que je vois ?

Emma : Quoi c'est trop ?

Elsa : (Sourire) C'est parfait, tu vas leur apprendre à jouer ?

Emma : Oui, j'ai pensé que ça leur plairait.

Elsa : C'est une bonne idée, tu as commencé à cet âge aussi, mais depuis Lily je ne t'ai plus entendu jouer ?

Emma : Je lui ai appris aussi, je doute qu'elle en fasse encore maintenant, allons-y.

J'attrape ma sœur et un portail s'ouvre, je décolle et on le traverse tranquillement, je me suis toujours sentit bien ici.

Snow : Bonjour mes enfants, bienvenue je vous attendais.

Emma : Bonjour Snow, vous savez pourquoi on est là je suppose ?

Snow : Oui, mais d'abord Elsa je t'autorise en à parler à ta femme et Anna a le droit de le faire pour son fiancé aussi. Ce secret vous a longtemps pesé, il est temps d'alléger vos fardeaux avec les personnes qui partagent vos vies depuis si longtemps.

Elsa : C'est justement de ça dont je voulais vous parler et vous dire que j'ai de plus en plus de personnes blessées par l'électricité, est ce qu'un de nos ennemis a ce pouvoir ?

Snow : Oui, il s'appelle Killian, il a été un enfant de Blue aussi avant que les ténèbres le récupère, au fond c'est un gentil garçon mais la mort de son frère l'a dévasté.

Emma : Comment son frère est mort ?

Snow : Lors d'une bataille, il s'est noyé.

Elsa : Vous n'avez rien pu faire pour le sauver ?

Snow : Je peux guérir toutes les blessures mais pas ramener les morts à la vie, Liam est mort en héros.

Emma : Les cimetières ont plein de héros Snow, quel âge avait-il ?

Snow : 21 ans, Killian 18.

Emma : (Masse ses tempes) Nous avions un accord sur les souhaits et les batailles Snow.

Snow : Je sais que tu es en colère pour les petits Mills, mais il fallait qu'il soit capable de se défendre, les ténèbres essaient de s'en prendre à eux depuis qu'ils sont nés.

Emma : Je vais vous poser la question qui fâche, mais qui est Regina Mills au juste ? Pourquoi les ténèbres veulent la récupérer à ce point, ils ont pleins de soldats à leurs bottes.

Snow : Regina est la fille de Cora, la Reine des ténèbres, Tink l'a banni du mondes des hommes mais elle compte sur sa fille pour la libérer, son sang est la clé ou celui des petits.

Elsa : Elle compte sacrifier sa propre fille ou ses petits enfants pour renaitre ?

Emma : Cora est cruelle, j'en sais quelque chose et toi aussi.

Snow : Regina et ses enfants sont sous notre protection, mais je serai rassurée si tu restais dans les parages avec tes sœurs aussi. Elle ne reculera devant rien, et je soupçonne qu'elle travaille pour quelqu'un d'encore plus puissante qu'elle.

Emma : Très bien, autre chose ?

Snow : Non, vous pouvez y aller.

Emma : Lily, je sais que vous savez où elle se trouve, dites le moi, svp, je dois la ramener.

Snow : Je suis désolée mon enfant ce n'est pas encore le moment, je garde un œil sur elle, je te le jure.

Emma : Est-ce qu'elle va bien au moins ?

Snow : Elle se contrôle de mieux en mieux oui, mais elle reste très dangereuse, je ne peux pas te permettre de la voir pour le moment, mais bientôt.

Emma : Je pourrais aider, svp. Elle fait face à tout ça depuis si longtemps et toute seule, laissez moi l'aider, c'est mon amie.

Snow : Une fois que cette affaire sera réglée je te dirai où elle se trouve, va maintenant il me semble que tu es attendue pour un anniversaire.

Vaincue je décolle à nouveau et retraverse le portail avec ma sœur, je m'assois sur mon canapé et ma sœur pose son bras autour de mes épaules.

Elsa : Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, Snow veille sur elle de loin, elle ne la laissera pas mourir.

Emma : Il y a pire que la mort Elsa, on devrait y aller, on va être en retard.

Arrivée devant la porte de chez Mills je prends une grande respiration et frappe, ma sœur sourit et Mulan ouvre.

Mulan : Et vous voilà enfin, si tu oses dire un mot sur mon costume Em je te coupe la langue.

Je retiens en rire en voyant qu'elle s'est déguisé en panthère rose et rentre dans la maison. Je repère les petits joué dans une structure gonflable et Regina rentre dans mon champ de vision ? Elle est déguisée en Soldat, je souris en voyant que son maquillage a coulé et la regarde avancer vers nous.

Regina : Emma, Elsa contente de vous voir, je vous en prie rentrez ?

Emma : C'est une très belle maison que vous avez la Commissaire.

Regina : Merci, je vous offre à boire ?

Emma : Un jus de fruit merci.

Elsa : Un soda pour moi svp.

Avant que je n'aie pu ajouter quoi que se soit, deux boulets de canon s'accrochent à mes jambes et je m'accroupis pour accueillir les enfants.

Emma : Alors un petit Lutin m'a dit que c'était votre anniversaire, vous êtes drôlement grands pour 4 ans non ?

Henry : (Rire) On a six ans, t'es un Chevalier Rouge, trop bien, donc tu dois venir combattre le dragon avec nous.

Emma : Hooo un dragon, ou ça ?

Henry : Dans le jardin, Lucy est la Princesse qu'on doit délivrer.

Lucy approuve en silence et je me fais tirer dans le jardin où je manque d'étouffer en repérant Blue, Tink et même Snow.

Elsa : Ah ouai, plus protégés tu meures.

Mulan : De quoi tu parles, il n'y a que David, Ruby et moi ?

Emma : On t'expliquera à la maison, alors il est où ce Dragon ?

Repérant le géant Dragon gonflable je tire mon épée et part attaquer avec Henry sur les épaules qui rit aux éclats. Je sens un regard sur moi et tourne mes yeux vers Regina qui nous regarde en souriant.

 **POV Regina :**

Jamais Henry et Lucy n'avaient accepté un autre adulte aussi facilement dans leur cercle, sans doute que le coté enfant d'Emma doit aider mais ça n'explique pas tout.

Tink : Tu admire notre jolie Capitaine ?

Regina : Notre ?

Tink : Rentre les griffes, elle s'est arrêtée à ma boutique pour acheter les cadeaux des petits ce matin.

Regina : Je lui ai dit que ça seule présence suffirait, regardes les un peu, ils sont adorables, non ?

Tink : Toi aussi tu as le sourire, il semble qu'elle n'est pas ensorcelée que tes enfants.

Regina : Ne recommences pas à essayer de me caser stp.

Tink : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux personne dans ta vie ?

Regina : L'amour est une faiblesse Tink.

Tink : C'est faux et tu le sais, regardes tes enfants, ta famille, tu les aimes et ça ne te rend pas faible, mais plus forte. Donnes toi une chance, Emma est vraiment une personne formidable.

Je me retourne vers mon amie mais elle a disparu et Emma rentre dans mon champ de vision.

Emma : Un Soldat, je suis donc sensée vous combattre pour libérer la Princesse Lucy ?

Regina : (Sourire) Vous ne faites pas le poids face à moi Chaperon Rouge.

Emma : (Sourire) Peut être que vous n'avez pas envie de combattre cette fois ci ?

Regina : Ou serait l'amusement ?

Emma : Vous semblez aller bien mieux, vous ne deviez pas aller en maison sécurisée ?

Regina : Je ne voulais pas annuler la fête des jumeaux, nous y allons juste après.

Emma : Vous avez avancé sur la capture du responsable de tout ça ?

Regina : Oui, dans quelques jours il ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

(Tic tac)

Je vois Emma regarder partout autour d'elle paniquée avant qu'elle hurle me faisant sursauter

Emma : SNOW !

Le temps semble ralentir et Blue me fait signe à Emma qui s'élance dans la rue, je fonce aussi et vois Mendel qui tient en joue Henry qui semble pétrifié de peur.

Mendel : Pas un geste jolie blonde, toi aussi Mills ou je fais sauter la tête du gamin.

David : Lâchez votre arme, police de Boston.

Ruby : C'est finit Mendel, tu vas pourrir en prison.

Mulan : Lâches cet enfant et lèves les mains en l'air ou je te colle une balle entre les deux yeux.

Mendel : Vous ne me faites pas peur, le sang réveillera...

Regina : Lâchez mon fils tout de suite ou je vous jure de vous arracher le cœur.

Mendel : Je t'attends Mills, viens avec moi et je lâche ton gamin.

Une nouvelle fois Emma se jette sur moi, les tirs fusent, il n'est pas seule mais comment a-t-elle entendu ?

Emma : Restez couchée, je vais chercher Henry.

Regina : Vous allez vous faire tuer, c'est moi la flic, et c'est mon fils, j'y vais.

Emma : J'ai besoin que vous fermiez les yeux svp, il faut me faire confiance.

Regina : Emma ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de...

Je m'arrête net en voyant ses yeux changer de couleur, ils sont maintenant d'un bleu saisissant et elle pose sa main sur ma joue me faisant frissonner.

Emma : Fermes les yeux Regina stp.

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi j'obéis et tout va très vite, quand j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau Mendel est encastré dans un arbre et Tamara est menottée. Je ne vois Emma nulle part et Snow arrive en me tendant Lucy que je réceptionne dans mes bras.

Snow : Elle va bien mais tu dois oublier je suis désolée.

Elle pose sa main sur mon front et je me réveille dans mon lit le lendemain matin, la journée a vraiment été parfaite hier. Je souris en voyant Henry et Lucy dormir contre Emma, elle m'a aidé à ranger hier et s'est endormie devant le film avec les jumeaux. Ruby me fait signe que tout va bien et je commence à préparer le petit déjeuner avant de rejoindre la maison sécurisée. Même si Mendel et Tamara ont été arrêtés il reste beaucoup à faire pour faire tomber l'organisation de Gold.

Emma : Bonjour, vous auriez dû me réveiller hier, j'ai squatté votre canapé.

Regina : Ce n'est rien, vous avez les yeux verts ?

Emma : Heu oui pourquoi ?

Regina : Ils me semblaient qu'ils étaient bleus, vous semblez fatiguée, tout va bien ?

Emma : Dure journée, je dois vous laisser, ma garde ne va pas tarder à commencer et je dois me doucher et prendre mon sac chez moi. Faites attention à vous Commissaire, et encore merci pour l'invitation.

Regina : Regina, pas Commissaire, j'ai fait des pancakes, prenez en avant de filer.

Je la vois hésiter mais c'est Henry et Lucy qui la font flancher en s'accrochant à ses jambes, on dirait que mes enfants ont de meilleures techniques que moi pour faire rester notre jolie Capitaine un peu plus longtemps. J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié une chose importante la concernant, ça m'énerve.

Emma : Ne faites pas ça, n'essayez pas de vous rappeler.

Regina : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Parce que je serai obligée de ne plus vous voir et que je n'en ai aucune envie.

Regina : Qu'est ce que vous me cachez Emma, vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, je n'en parlerai à personne.

Elle se lève en soufflant embrasse le front des jumeaux et pose sa main sur ma joue tendrement, ce geste me surprend mais je me laisse faire et plonge dans ses yeux. Tant de tristesse, de douleur et de résignation, je ne comprends pas ?

Emma : Au revoir Commissaire, prenez soin de vous et de votre famille.

Je la regarde partir le cœur serrer, cela ressemble à un adieu ça non ? Je crois que je viens de vivre mon premier coup de foudre, moi qui pensais que c'était que dans les films que ça arrivait, je suis servie.

Ruby : Cours, ne la laisse pas s'enfuir.

J'obéis sans discuter et me lance à sa poursuite, mais quand j'ouvre le porte, Emma s'est volatilisée.

 **POV Emma :**

Deux semaines que je surveille Regina et les enfants de loin, le manque de sommeil commence à se faire ressentir. Et j'avoue qu'ils me manquent, ce qui est dingue quand on sait que je les connais à peine.

Mulan : Tu as une sale mine pour une super héroïne Em.

Emma : Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien dit, c'était pour te protéger, Elsa a perdu le sommeil de te le cacher depuis si longtemps.

Mulan : Je sais, j'ai toujours sentit que vous cachiez un truc énorme, bon j'étais loin de la vérité mais je ne vous en veux pas.

Emma : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Mulan : On a une piste pour Walsh, dans deux minutes je vais en faire part à Regina et on va prendre la route jusqu'au port. Il vit sur une péniche, tu ne rejoins là-bas ?

Emma : Ok, on doit s'attendre à quoi ?

Mulan : Il est complètement fou et sa péniche est bien gardée.

Emma : Elsa enquête sur Killian avec Anna, je devais les retrouver plus tard.

Mulan : J'ai envoyé Ruby, on ira après, je peux compter sur toi ?

Emma : Je vous suis, les enfants ?

Mulan : David et une patrouille restent en position pour leur sécurité, Zelena nous a obtenu un mandat.

Emma : Super, c'est partit.

Une heure plus tard je regarde Regina pénétrer sur la péniche avec Mulan et ses hommes, des fois j'aimerai avoir souhaité d'être invisible. J'enfile ma cagoule et me faufile rapidement derrière eux, Mulan a pensé à tout en me donnant une tenue du SWAT. Soudain Walsh débarque et je me jette sur les filles pour les protéger des tirs, il file et je le pourchasse mais une main me retient.

Regina : Merci, on se connaît ?

Je ne réponds pas et pose ma main sur joue avant de filer à la poursuite de Walsh à pleine vitesse. Je le rattrape aisément et m'avance vers lui sans peur, il vide plusieurs chargeurs sur moi avant que je le saisisse par le cou. Il s'étouffe et je le regarde froidement, je vois la peur arriver facilement dans son regard et me retiens avec peine de l'envoyer valsé à l'eau.

Emma : Tu vas dire tout ce que tu sais au Commissaire Mills et au Capitaine Fa sinon je te retrouverai et finirai ce qu'on a commencé, c'est compris ?

Walsh : Gold me tuera si je parle.

Emma : Vous devriez plus vous méfier de moi, si vous osez toucher à Mills et sa famille encore une fois je vous massacre. Des hommes arrivent pour le menotter et je m'éclipse discrètement, je vois Regina chercher quelqu'un, sûrement moi et je soupire, c'est mieux comme ça.

Tink : (Apparaît) Pourquoi tu restes loin d'elle ?

Emma : Tu as retrouvé tes ailes ?

Tink : Blanche me l'a rendu à la suite de l'incident à l'anniversaire des jumeaux, je peux mieux protéger Regina comme ça.

Emma : Qu'est ce que tu as vu dans sa destiné qui t'ai donné envie de la sauver alors que c'est la fille de notre plus grand ennemi ?

Tink : Le cœur de Regina est très pur, Cora l'aurait transformé en monstre en la privant de toute forme d'amour. En tuant son père, sa sœur, son amour. En faisant porter le chapeau à d'autre, pour la changer et la manipuler. A la fin elle aurait fait une Reine encore plus démoniaque que Cora ou pire, Cora l'aurait tué pour assouvir son désir de régner pour l'éternité.

Emma : Elle le fait déjà non, ça fait des centaines d'années qu'elle terrorise le monde.

Tink : Mais on peut encore la vaincre, avec Regina à ses côtés ça aurait été impossible.

Emma : Comment on peut la tuer ? Je veux protéger Regina, dis moi comment et je le ferai.

Tink : Emma, je ne peux pas te demander cela, cela te couterait bien trop et tu as déjà payé durement ton souhait.

Emma : Dis mois, je ne veux pas que sa mère la touche, stp.

Tink : Le cœur est la clé. (Disparaît)

Me voila avancée, je suis bonne pour aller voir Belle pour des recherches poussées, August pourra sans doute me filer un coup de main, Anna aussi.

 _ **Trois jours plus tard...**_

Je remplis un rapport dans mon bureau quand on frappe, je ne lève pas les yeux pensant que c'est un de mes hommes et autorise à rentrer, voyant que personne ne parle je lève la tête et tombe sur Regina.

Emma : Commissaire Mills ?

Regina : Capitaine Swan, où étiez-vous il y a trois jours vers 23H ?

Emma : Heu dans mon lit surement, pourquoi ?

Regina : Quelqu'un peut le confirmer ?

Emma : Mes sœurs, on a passé la soirée toutes les trois un souci ?

Regina : (Ouvre un dossier) Il est écrit que vous êtes orpheline, Elsa et Anna ne sont pas vraiment vos sœurs, n'est ce pas ?

Emma : On a été adoptées toutes les trois par les Swan il y a plus de vingt ans, je peux savoir pourquoi vous enquêtez sur moi au juste ?

Regina : Vous êtes devenus Pompier à 18 ans et avez monté les échelons avec talent, mais vous avez du mal à suivre les ordres, d'où le fait que vous n'ayez pas dépassé le grade de Capitaine. Pas de relation durable, pas d'amis à part le journaliste d'investigation August Booth. Vous ne sortez pas, ne buvez pas, ne fumez pas et courrez tous les matins le long du lac avec votre chien Max.

Emma : Stop, maintenant Regina, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir à la fin ?

Regina : Je veux savoir qui tu es et qu'est ce que tu foutais sur cette péniche ? Je suis flic Emma, tu croyais que je n'allais pas te reconnaitre juste car tes yeux étaient bleus ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, de quelle péniche tu parles au juste ?

Regina : Arrête de me mentir bordel, qui es-tu nom de dieu, Walsh à vidé son sac car il était terrifié. Terrifié car il t'à vidé deux chargeurs dessus et tu n'as pas bronché, comme quand tu m'as sauvé la vie avec Mulan, alors réponds moi et ne t'avises pas de me mentir sinon je t'embarque pour obstruction à la justice.

Emma : Fais toi plaisir, arrêtes moi je suis sûre que tout le monde va te croire quand tu vas dire ce que tu as contre moi.

Regina : Très bien, les mains dans le dos, on va continuer cette conversation au poste Capitaine Swan.

Elle me passe les menottes pile au moment où Snow rentre dans mon bureau avec Mulan.

Snow : Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que la parole d'un drogué et meurtrier vaut quelque chose ?

Regina : Je l'ai vu aussi, je suis certaine que c'était elle l'agent qui nous a sauvés la vie.

Snow : Enlèves-lui ses menottes tout de suite, c'est un ordre.

Mulan : Regina, Elsa et Anna étaient avec elle toute la soirée, ça ne peux pas être l'Agent que tu as vu. Puis franchement même avec un gilet c'est impossible de rester debout après autant de tirs reçus.

Regina : Ses sœurs la couvrent, toi aussi... Je sais ce que j'ai vu...

J'ai le temps de la retenir dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse sous les pouvoirs de Snow.

Snow : Têtue, je suis désolée mais il va falloir que je lui efface tous souvenirs de toi.

Mulan : Quoi, non...

Emma : Fais-le, je serai plus discrète.

Mulan : Mais Em, elle ne se souviendra plus de toi, c'est ce que tu veux ?

Emma : (Caresse sa joue tendrement) Je veux la protéger, si pour ça elle doit m'oublier alors fais le.

Snow : (Claque des doigts) Désolé mon enfant, je sais que l'on te demande beaucoup.

Emma : En contre partie, je veux voir Lily, maintenant Snow.

Snow : (Claque des doigts) Elle risque de te tuer, elle ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis depuis longtemps.

Mulan : Je vais ramener Regina chez elle, à plus tard.

Je la regarde partir et reporte mon attention sur Snow qui soupire et on apparait dans une salle, Lily est recroquevillée sur un matelas attachée par des chaines et mon cœur se serre.

Emma : Vous m'aviez dit qu'elle allait mieux, pourquoi l'attacher ?

Snow : Mieux ne veut pas dire guérit Emma, elle a des crises de colère énormes et son dragon devient incontrôlable sans cette chaine magique.

Emma : Laissez nous, je m'en occupe.

Je me rapproche tout doucement, comme pour apprivoiser un animal blessé et m'accroupis devant elle.

Emma : Lily, c'est moi Emma, tu te souviens de moi ?

Lily : Vas-t-en, je ne veux pas te faire de mal Emma.

Emma : Tu ne le feras pas, ça fait dix ans que je te cherche, je vais te sortir de là.

Lily : Non, je pourrai tuer quelqu'un et je ne le supporterai pas, je suis un monstre Em.

Emma : Non, tu es Lily mon amie, ma meilleure amie.

Lily : Tu es morte Emma, Tu es morte en même temps que Baie, Graham et bien d'autres.

Emma : Je ne suis pas morte, la preuve je suis devant toi.

Lily : Tu es morte Em, je t'ai tué quand tu as essayé de me retenir et je suis désolée, tellement désolée, tu me manques tellement, je veux juste que la douleur s'arrête, je veux pouvoir te revoir au paradis. Mais seul l'enfer attend les monstres tels que moi, alors je dois rester là, c'est ma punition.

N'y tenant plus je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre moi à lui faire péter les côtés, elle semble réagir et me serre dans ses bras.

Emma : Je suis là Lily, je ne suis pas morte et ce n'était pas ta faute, rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute, je vais te ramener à la maison, je ne te laisserai plus jamais.

Lily : (Larmes) Em, pardonnes-moi stp.

Emma : C'est fini, il n'y a rien à pardonner, je suis la maintenant.

Je brise ses chaines d'une simple pression et la porte en dehors de la pièce, Snow n'essaie même pas de me retenir et je passe le portail pour me retrouver chez moi.

Anna : Mon Dieu Lily, dans quel état es-tu ?

Lily : Anna ?

Anna : C'est moi, bienvenue à la maison

Je la pose dans le canapé et m'écarte mais elle me retient fermement, je m'assois et elle se love dans mes bras en tremblant. Anna pose la main sur son cœur et elle s'endort toujours accrochée à mon t-shirt.

Anna : C'est sans danger de l'emmener ici, et si son dragon se réveille ?

Emma : Elle ne le laissera pas sortir et je suis là pour l'y aider aussi.

Anna : Je vais appeler Elsa et August, tu vas faire les courses, si je me souviens bien Lily a besoin de manger beaucoup.

Emma : J'y vais, je ne serais pas longue.

Je file et vole jusqu'au super marché, j'empile dans mon chariot tout ce que Lily prefère et attends à la caisse quand deux tornades brune me saute au cou.

Emma : Et vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Lucy : Pourquoi maman t'a oublié ?

Emma : C'est pour la protéger, elle est avec vous ?

Henry : Mais elle est triste de t'avoir oublié Emma.

Emma : Je suis triste aussi, files on ne doit pas nous voir ensemble.

Lucy : Tu viendras nous voir ? On ne le dira pas à maman, stp.

Henry : Tu dois nous apprendre à jouer de la guitare.

Emma : Je viendrai, promis, partez maintenant.

Ils filent avant de changer d'avis et de me serrer dans leurs petits bras, je leur rends leur étreinte et les regarde partir le cœur lourd.

Tink : T'éloigner d'elle n'est pas la solution Emma, regardes là.

Je regarde Regina parler avec ses enfants le cœur lourd, c'est mieux comme ça Emma.

 **POV Regina :**

Un mois que je suis dans cette fichue maison sécurisée et on n'avance pas d'un poil dans l'enquête, Cruella semble s'être volatilisé et Gold se fait discret mais je finirai par l'avoir. Walsh au final ne savait pas grand-chose, il gérait le réseau de drogue qu'on a fait tomber mais ça ne suffit pas. Il ne connaît que peu de monde, Tamara et Mendel ne parleront jamais, on est dans une impasse et ça me rend dingue.

Zelena : On sort on cinéma, tu veux venir ?

Regina : Non j'ai pas mal de boulot, la prochaine fois.

Zelena : Allez Gina, tu as besoin d'une pause et tes enfants aussi, viens, les rapports seront la demain.

Je souffle et me lève, ma sœur a raison, une pause ne me ferait pas de mal. Je me sens bizarre depuis que ma voiture a explosé, comme si j'avais oublié une chose importante.

Zelena : Tu vas bien ? On finira par les choper, ce soir on va se changer les idées.

Après une bonne douche je retrouve tout le monde dans le salon, les jumeaux me sautent dans les bras et je souris à mon neveu. Ruby et David nous accompagnent pour notre sécurité et on prend la route. Mais quand on arrive une voiture de police nous arrête et je baisse la vitre pour savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Officier : Commissaire, le complexe de loisir est en flammes, les pompiers sont sur les lieux depuis plus de deux heures.

Regina : Bon sang, Zelena tu ramènes les enfants à la maison, Robin tu les surveilles. Ruby, David on va aider comme on peut, officier je ne veux aucun civil aux alentours.

Robin : Whouaa Regina regarde.

Je tourne la tête et voit un pompier sortir avec une personne dans les bras, je croise son regard bleu et je me fige, ses yeux, je suis sûre de les connaître.

Henry : Maman c'est des méchants qui ont fait ça ?

Regina : Je ne sais pas mon cœur, vas avec tata Zeli et tonton Robin, je reviens au plus vite.

J'embrasse mes enfants et regarde la voiture un moment, durant une heure on sécurise le périmètre et on aide aux triages. Inconsciemment je cherche le pompier que j'ai vu tout à l'heure et l'aperçoit à plusieurs reprise.

Regina : Ruby, tu sais qui sait ?

Ruby : C'est la Capitaine Swan de la caserne 22 il me semble, pourquoi ?

Regina : Il me semble la connaitre c'est tout.

Ruby : Tu as du la voir à une des soirées organisées par le Maire, elle a été plusieurs fois décorée.

Femme : AU SECOURS !

Je lève la tête et blêmis en voyant une femme et son enfant entourés par les flammes sur le toit.

Ruby : Bon sang, ça craint là.

Regina : UNE ECHELLE VITE !

Je manque de m'étouffer en voyant la Capitaine Swan grimper sur l'échelle à toute vitesse et sauter sur le toit, elle transfère le petit à un de ses collègues et repart chercher la mère. Une explosion retentit et je fixe le toit avec inquiétude ne les voyant pas revenir. D'un seul coup je la vois sauter, la femme sur le dos et s'accrocher à l'échelle d'une main, non mais c'est du délire là.

Ruby : Bon sang, je vais lui demander un rencard cette fois ci.

Regina : Un rencard ?

Ruby : Bein quoi elle est super canon.

Regina : Elle est gay ?

Ruby : Détail sans importance, regarde elle arrive, souhaites moi bonne chance.

Emma : Commissaire Mills, Inspecteur Lucas que faites-vous là ?

Regina : Vous êtes blessée ?

Emma : Non pourquoi ?

Regina : Votre cuir est éventré, vous avez un ange gardien ?

Emma : Ho il s'est déchiré sur le toit, ce n'est rien.

Je regarde le cuir, il est explosé et elle semble n'avoir aucune séquelle, c'est juste impossible qu'elle ne soit pas blessée.

Ruby : C'était un sacré sauvetage Capitaine, votre réputation n'est pas exagérée.

Emma : Merci, la votre n'est pas mal non plus.

Regina : Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Emma : C'est criminel, en ce moment ça n'arrête pas, le service incendie pense à un pyromane, toujours la même technique, mais on manque de preuve.

Regina : Ruby va interroger le Commandant stp, il doit en savoir plus.

Ruby : Un verre ça vous dit ?

Emma : (Sourire) Pourquoi pas, je vous apelle.

Ruby : Super, à plus tard alors.

Je regarde Ruby s'éloigner et reporte mon attention sur Emma, tient elle a les yeux verts ?

Emma : Je vais vous laisser, prenez soin de vous.

J'ignore pourquoi son départ me chagrine autant, je la retiens par le bras quand une explosion plus forte qu'une autre se fait ressentir et je me retrouve dans ses bras. Je ne bouge pas le temps que les débris tombent, j'en serai bien incapable vu comment elle me serre contre elle.

Emma : Tout va bien ?

Regina : On se connaît non ?

Emma : (Triste) Non, vous devriez rentrez chez vous près de vos enfants.

Regina : Comment vous savez que j'ai des enfants ?

Emma : Vous êtes la plus jeune Commissaire de Boston, je vous connais.

Regina : Ho, je suis flattée mais ça ne répond pas à ma question pour autant.

Emma : Rentrez chez vous Commissaire, c'est dangereux et je ne pourrai pas me concentrer si vous êtes là.

Regina : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Rentres Regina, obéis.

Ses yeux sont de nouveau bleus et j'obéis sans discuter, c'était bizarre comme rencontre et pourquoi ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle m'ait appelé par mon prénom au juste ? Finalement je fais demi-tour et me plante devant elle le regard dur.

Regina : Qui es-tu, je sais qu'on se connaît ?

Emma : Tu es vraiment têtue, Tink je sais que tu es là.

Tink : (Apparaît en figeant le temps) Tu m'as appelé ?

Emma : Comment elle peut se souvenir de moi au juste ?

Tink : Le cœur se souvient ce que l'esprit a oublié, le sort s'affaiblit, tu devrais lui rendre ses souvenirs.

Emma : C'est Snow qui lui a pris ses souvenirs, pas moi, je lui ai juste suggéré de partir.

Snow : (Apparaît) De toute évidence c'était une erreur, elle a besoin de toi.

Emma : Lily restes avec moi.

Snow : Je ne compte pas revenir sur notre marché, je vais m'arranger pour que ses souvenirs soient rendus mais d'une autre façon, remet le temps en place à mon signal Tink.

Emma : Commissaire tout va bien ?

Regina : On parlait de quoi ?

Emma : Je disais que vous devriez rentrer, l'incendie est maitrisé et il est tard.

Regina : Vous allez vraiment prendre ce verre avec Ruby ?

Emma : En faite je pensais la caser avec ma meilleure amie Lily, elle ferait un duo d'exception.

Regina : Pourquoi vous avez disparu après l'anniversaire ?

Emma : J'avais du travail et vous aussi, l'enquête avance ?

Regina : Pas aussi vite que je le voudrai, les enfants aimerai apprendre la guitare, vous leur avez promis.

Emma : Cela va être difficile tant que vous êtes sous protection, je...

Regina : J'ai confiance en vous, je sais que vous ne donnerez jamais mon adresse.

Emma : Non en effet, je pourrai venir samedi si vous voulez, je ne suis pas de garde.

Regina : Parfait, maintenant parlez moi de ce pyromane, ça pourrait être lié à mon affaire.

Emma : Dans ce cas laissez-moi vous inviter à boire un verre, je vous dirai tout ce que je sais la dessus.

Regina : Bien, on se retrouve dans une heure au « Forest Coffee » cela vous va ?

Emma : Ok à toute l'heure Commissaire, faites attention sur la route.

Je souris en la regardant partir, je ne te laisserais plus te sauver Emma, je percerais ton mystère, parole de flic.

Ruby : Rho elle est partit, je voulais lui donner mon numéro, c'est quoi ce sourire niai ?

Regina : Parce que très chère, c'est avec moi qu'elle prend un verre dans moins d'une heure.

Ruby : Quoi, depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux femmes au juste ?

Regina : Je ne m'intéresse pas aux femmes, je m'intéresse à elle.

Ruby : Rho pas cool Boss, mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu.

Regina : (Rire) Tu n'as aucune chance mon loup, rentrons, on continuera demain.

Une heure plus tard je suis assise devant un cocktail et Emma arrive, elle s'assoit et enlève son horrible veste rouge.

Emma : Ne critiquez pas ma veste, elle me porte chance.

Regina : Je n'ai rien dit.

Emma : Vous l'avez pensé très fort, c'est le dernier cadeau d'une personne chère à mon cœur.

Regina : Je vois, moi c'est une moto qu'on m'a offerte.

Emma : Vous faites de la moto ?

Regina : Avant oui, avec mon frère, il était dans la brigade moto.

Emma : J'ai une moto aussi, mais mes sœurs manquent de faire un arrêt cardiaque dès que je monte dessus, donc j'évite de trop rouler avec.

Regina : Je comprends, j'ai arrêté aussi pour mes enfants.

Emma : Comment vont-ils ?

Regina : Assez bien, Lucy m'a même parlé deux ou trois fois cette semaine.

Emma : Vous savez je connais un très bon thérapeute, il m'a beaucoup aidé pendant un période assez dure de ma vie, il est spécialisé chez les enfants aussi.

Regina : J'ai déjà essayé de l'emmener voir un psy, elle reste assise sans rien dire durant toute la séance.

Emma : Parce qu'elle n'a pas confiance, Archie s'est gagné la confiance rapidement, ça ne coute rien d'essayer.

Regina : Pourquoi vous investir autant pour eux, pour nous ?

Emma : Je vous ai emmené le dossier qu'on a sur notre pyromane, on sait déjà que c'est une femme.

Regina : Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Emma : Elle ne laisse aucune empreinte mais sa marque c'est de déclencher le feu avec du parfum de luxe.

Regina : Cruella, si c'est bien relier à mon affaire ça ne peux être qu'elle.

Emma : J'y ai pensé aussi, mais ces cibles sont complètement aléatoire, elle se contente de faire le plus de dégâts possible, sans schéma.

Regina : Si c'est bien elle, ça ne m'étonne pas, elle est complètement folle et ne pense qu'à faire le plus de mal possible.

Emma : Ce qui la rend dure à pister, souvent les pyromanes ont un passé lié au feu ?

Regina : Elle a mis le feu chez elle quand elle avait 15 ans, ses parents étaient à l'intérieur, sa mère l'a séquestré et son père a fait bien pire. Après cet épisode elle a rejoint l'organisation de Gold où elle a monté les échelons rapidement. Même si on l'arrête elle ne parlera pas, elle est trop fidèle à Gold pour ça.

Emma : Elle n'a pas de faiblesse ?

Regina : (Réfléchis) Ses chiens, elle a des gouts de luxe même pour eux, elle fait venir des croquettes spécifiques d'un éleveur britannique. Elle les emmène elle-même aux toiletteurs et les sort et les dresse régulièrement.

Emma : Une dingo des chiens en gros.

Regina : (Sourire) Oui, on remonte la piste de ce côté-là avec mon équipe.

Emma : Je vous laisse mon dossier, j'espère que ça vous aidera.

(Tirs)

Homme : Les mains en l'air, la caisse et que ça saute.

Regina : (Sort son arme) Faites diversion je m'en occupe.

Emma : Regina, non, regardez ses mains, il est drogué, ça pourrait mal finir.

Regina : Je vais le maitriser, je...

Je suis coupée net par ses lèvres et je ferme les yeux malgré moi, mon cœur fait des loopings et je regarde Emma sauter sur le braqueur et l'assommer moins de deux secondes plus tard.

Emma : Ma diversion vous a convaincu ?

 **POV Emma :**

Mais pourquoi je l'ai embrassé...je ne pense plus qu'à ça maintenant. Mon cerveau tourne en boucle la dessus depuis une semaine et je soupire en posant le front sur ma table.

Krystof : Eh cap, tout va bien ?

Emma : Non, tu voulais quelque chose ?

Krystof : Est-ce que ça avoir avec...tu sais le secret familial ?

Emma : (Rire) Pas vraiment, tu l'as plutôt bien pris ?

Krystof : Oh ça, je suppose que ça aide d'avoir une fiancée qui contrôle le cœur des gens.

Emma : Anna ne ferai jamais ça sur toi ou sur l'une d'entre nous.

Krystof : Je sais, je me doutais d'un truc énorme, je suis content qu'il n'y ait plus de secret entre nous. Puis comme ça avec Mulan on va pouvoir vous aider dans votre mission.

Emma : On a déjà payé notre souhait Krys, je veux juste protéger les gamins Mills et...

Voyant Regina arriver je me retiens avec peine de me cacher derrière mon armoire et Krystof sourit, il lui ouvre la porte et elle se plante devant moi.

Regina : Votre garde se termine à 16h, je vous accorde deux heures pour vous changer et ensuite vous venez chez moi.

Emma : C'est une invitation ?

Regina : Non c'est un ordre, on doit parler et vous le savez.

Emma : Pourquoi es-tu si têtue à la fin ?

Regina : A toi de me le dire, tu sembles bien me connaitre ?

Emma : Je ne te connais pas, tu te trompes.

Regina : Emma, arrêtes de me mentir stp.

Elle dit ça avec tellement de tristesse dans la voix que ça me coupe le sifflet, elle ne va jamais me croire.

(Alarme)

Regina : 18h Capitaine, ne soyez pas en retard, vous ne voulez pas me voir en colère, croyez moi.

Je souffle et grimpe dans le camion, bon et maintenant quoi ?

Krystof : Dis-lui la vérité, elle comprendra j'en suis sûr.

Emma : Elle va me faire enfermer Krys, on se concentre on parlera plus tard.

Très vite je vois que l'incendie est incontrôlable, encore un coup de Cruella surement. On s'équipe et on rentre pour repérer les lieux et évacuer les gens, trois heures plus tard je souffle sur les décombres pour chercher des preuves.

Regina : Aider le service des Incendies ne te fera pas louper cette conversation Emma.

Emma : Que fais-tu là ?

Regina : C'est une scène de crime, mon équipe interroge le voisinage et cherche des preuves, tu as trouvé quoi ?

Voyant qu'elle s'avance sans faire attention je la tire contre moi et une poutre la frôle, mon cœur s'emballe et je m'écarte d'un bond, mais bon sang qu'est ce qui m'arrive à la fin ?

Emma : Le bâtiment est instable, tu devrais sortir d'ici.

Regina : Je reste là, je serai prudente, alors qu'as-tu trouvé ?

Emma : Je scanne le bâtiment quand sa main se pose sur mon bras, je la regarde avec interrogation.

Regina : Qui es-tu à la fin ?

Emma : (Souffle) Tu sais qui je suis.

Regina : Pourquoi je t'ai oublié, je suis sûre qu'on se connaît.

Emma : Tu ne veux pas savoir crois moi, c'est pour ta protection, c'est mieux comme ça.

Regina : Mieux pour qui au juste ?

Emma : Gina, tu rends les choses difficiles.

Regina : Dis moi la vérité, stp.

Tink : (Apparaît et fige le temps)

Emma : Pourquoi elle ne m'oublie pas ?

Tink : Tu sais pourquoi, il te faut prendre une décision maintenant.

Emma : Tu me demandes de désobéir en gros ?

Tink : Je te demande d'écouter ton cœur pour une fois, Regina est plus que concernée par tout ça et tu le sais.

Emma : Relances le temps, je me charge de Regina.

Tink : Bien, je m'occupe de Snow.

Le temps se relance et je sors du bâtiment suivie par Regina, bien décidée à avoir des réponses à ses questions cette fois ci.

Emma : Je te retrouve dans une heure chez toi, ça te va ?

Regina : Non, on y va maintenant, comme ça tu ne te défiles plus.

Emma : (Grimpe sur ma moto) Je te suis Commissaire.

Arrivée à la maison sécurisée je me gare et réceptionne Henry et Lucy dans mes bras sous l'œil étonné de Regina qui ne doit plus rien comprendre. Dix minutes plus tard je suis installe dans le canapé avec un café.

Emma : Comme tu le sais je suis orpheline, comme Anna et Elsa. On s'est connu là-bas, on est vite devenues inséparables, on nous appelait les trois mousquetaires. La vie était rude et les familles d'accueil, disons que certaines ne sont pas super sympa. Un soir, je venais d'avoir 6 ans, on venait de me ramer d'une famille qui ne voulait plus de moi car trop timide selon eux. Elsa et Anna avait 7 et 5 ans, ils faisaient froid ce soir là et on tenter de se réchauffer serrer les une contre les autres en regardant le ciel. On à du souhaiter la même chose en même temps, que quelqu'un, n'importe qui nous sorte enfin de cette enfer.

Regina : C'est triste mais...

Emma : Laisses-moi finir stp, sinon on n'y arrivera pas.

Regina : Excuses-moi, continus je t'en prie.

Emma : Une Fée est apparue devant nous, avec la baguette, la jolie robe et tout. On a cru halluciner à cause du froid et de manque de sommeil. Elle s'appelait Blue et nous accordait un pouvoir à chacune de nous, en nous promettant que notre vie s'arrangerait dès le lendemain.

Regina : Une Fée ?

Emma : Gina stp, laisses moi finir.

Regina : Ok continu.

Emma : On pensait rêver, on était des gosses affamés, apeurés et une putain de Fée apparaît devant nous, ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve.

Regina : Ton langage, il y a des enfants ici.

Emma : Pardon, bref Anna dit qu'elle voulait faire tomber les gens amoureux, comme ça on nous aimerait enfin. Blue lui a accordé le don de contrôler les cœurs, les émotions. Elsa voulait qu'il neige pour Noël car on ne l'avait jamais vu. Blue lui a accordé le don de contrôler la météo et moi...

Regina : (Pose sa main sur la mienne) Dis-moi, qu'as-tu souhaitée ?

Emma : J'ai souhaité être un super héros pour que plus jamais personne ne puisse faire du mal à mes sœurs ou moi-même. Et elle m'a accordée les supers pouvoirs que je désirai, ceux de Super Girl et ceux des Jedi, oui je sais curieux mélange mais j'avais six ans je te rappelle. Le lendemain Ingrid et son mari Olaf sont arrivés à l'orphelinat, ils ont eu un coup de cœur pour nous et nous ont adoptés, toutes les trois. On était tellement contentes de ne pas être séparées et Ingrid et Olaf étaient gentils, on avait enfin une famille.

Regina : Mais, car je suppose qu'il y a un mais à ton histoire ?

Emma : La Magie a toujours un prix, en nous accordant ces dons on est rentrés en guerre contre un monde dont on ignorait l'existence, celui des ténèbres. Pendant trois ans on a été tranquille, vivant avec notre famille quand les attaques ont commencé, ils ont tué Olaf quand on avait environ 10 ans. Ingrid a sombré dans la folie petit à petit, quand j'ai eu 16 ans ils l'on emmener à l'asile ou elle y est toujours, elle ne vit plus dans le monde réel. Elsa et Moi on était assez grandes, on s'est émancipées et on a pris soin d'Anna.

Regina : Donc tes sœurs et toi vous combattez les ténèbres depuis que vous êtes enfants, car une Fée vous a accordé un souhait ? Tu penses réellement que je vais te croire ?

Emma : (Me lève et plane au dessus du sol) Oui.

Regina : (Yeux écarquillées) J'ai besoin d'un verre.

Emma : Il ya dix ans on pensait que la guerre était finit, mais les ténèbres reviennent toujours.

Regina : Et en quoi je suis concernée, car je suppose que je suis concernée pour que tu me racontes tout ça ?

Emma : Henry et Lucy ont fait un souhait.

Regina : Quoi, non, pas question que...

Emma : Leurs pouvoirs sont bloqués jusqu'à leur douze ans, je suis désolée une fois que le don est accordé il ne peut être repris. Et crois moi j'ai essayé, ce souhait a fait de ma vie un enfer. Ce qu'il donne il le reprend et de manière brutale.

Je soulève mon T-shirt et montre la brulure et la cicatrice qui part de mon nombril au milieu de mon dos.

Regina : Qui t'a fait ça ?

Emma : Ma meilleure amie, elle a souhaité pourvoir être libre comme un Dragon, Blue l'a exaucé au pied de la lettre. Elle avait du mal à le contrôler, mais on arrivait à la calmer, mais durant la dernière bataille. La Reine nous a pris pour cible, Graham est mort devant nous, le cœur écrasé sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire. Puis ça a été au tour de Baie de mourir en nous protégeant, Lily a perdu le contrôle de son Dragon et faisant un véritable massacre, amis, ennemis elle se contentait de tout bruler. Graham était son frère et Baie son fiancé, elle n'a pas supporté leur perte. J'ai réussit à l'assommer avant que les Fées ne la tuent, et durant dix ans je l'ai cherché partout.

Regina : Ou était-elle ?

Emma : Je l'ignore, elle a dû errer un moment avant que la Fée Blanche ne la trouve et la mette à l'abri.

Regina : La Fée Blanche ?

Emma : Les Fée Bleus sont les Fées des Souhaits, les Fées Vertes sont celles de la vérité, les Violette les combattante etc... il y en a beaucoup. Le Fée Blanche est un peu leur Reine, elle s'appelle Snow et on peut dire que tu la connais bien.

Regina : Oui, Tink ?

Tink : (Apparaît) Présente, je suis trop contente que tu saches la vérité, ça me rendait malade de te mentir.

Regina : Ok j'ai définitivement besoin d'un verre là.

Tink : (Fait apparaitre un verre de cidre) Tiens, ça te fera du bien.

Regina : On a fini pour les grosses révélations ou ?

Emma : Tu es la fille de la Reine des Ténèbres, ton sang est nécessaire pour lever son bannissement, ou celui de tes enfants. Tink t'a protégé depuis ta naissance. Gold doit travailler pour elle, comme tous ses Lieutenants, voilà pourquoi tu es prise pour cible. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, j'ai une piste pour Cruella grâce à August, et une fois que je l'aurai trouvé je me débarrasserai de Gold et de ta mère et tu pourras retourner à ta vie et oublier tout ça.

Regina : Comment veux tu que j'oublie une telle chose au juste ?

Tink : Vous savez quoi, vous avez besoin d'une soirée tranquille, alors je prends les enfants et vous finissez cette discussion, on revient pour le petit déjeuner.

Regina : D'accord, je vais te chercher leurs affaires.

Je regarde les filles grimper à l'étage et fais signe aux enfants qui étaient cachés de venir, ils grimpent sur le canapé et je soupire.

Henry : Tu ne pars plus maintenant ?

Emma : Non je reste là, je vais vous protéger.

Lucy : Maman va avoir peur de nous maintenant tu crois ?

Emma : Jamais votre mère vous aime plus que tout au monde et ça ne changera jamais. C'est comme ça une maman, sa protège ses enfant et ça les aime très fort, tout le temps.

Henry : Mais si la vilaine Sorcière nous attrape et fait du mal à maman à cause de nous.

Lucy : Je voulais juste revoir tonton. (Larmes)

Emma : Elle ne vous touchera pas, jamais, je l'arrêterai avant, je vous le jure, rien ne vous arrivera.

 **POV Regina :**

Entendre mes enfants parler comme ça me brise le cœur, la fille de la Reine des ténèbres ? On nage en plein délire, pourtant je la crois, en même temps elle s'est mise à voler dans mon salon et Tink est apparu d'un coup, difficile de faire autrement. Je comprends enfin pourquoi elle a l'air si triste, sa vie n'a pas été facile et pourtant elle n'hésite pas à me protéger.

Tink : Dans mon monde on l'appelle la Sauveuse, elle est arrivée à blesser ta mère durant la dernière bataille, chose que personne n'avait réussi à faire avant elle. Je suis désolée de t'avoir caché tout ça, je voulais juste te protéger.

Regina : Daniel, est ce que c'est ma faute si il est mort ?

Emma : Non, c'est la faute de Cora, tu n'y es pour rien, elle sert le mal depuis trop longtemps pour revenir.

Henry : On va avec tata Tink ?

Regina : Oui mon poussin, ne vous gavez pas de cochonneries et soyez sages.

Lucy : Tu n'es pas fâchée ?

Je serre mes enfants dans mes bras en soupirant, comment je pourrai être fâchée contre eux au juste.

Regina : Non ma puce, je ne suis pas fâchée, j'ai juste peur pour vous.

Henry : Mais Emma va nous protéger, c'est la plus forte du monde entier.

Emma : (Sourire) N'exagères pas gamin, il y a plus fort que moi.

Tink : Aller on y va les enfants, accrochez vous à moi, ça va plus vite que la voiture.

Je les vois disparaître et me serre un verre de whisky, Emma s'assoit en face de moi et je soupire.

(Toc à la porte)

Emma : Tu attends quelqu'un ?

David : Les filles, je crois que vous devriez venir voir.

On arrive devant la porte d'entrée où je manque d'halluciner en voyant Elsa et Anna soutenir un homme. Mulan et Ruby suivent avec une jeune femme et Krystof et je ferme la porte.

Emma : Bon sang qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Lily : C'est Killian, il était venu pour nous éliminer mais il m'a vu, on était amis avant, je l'ai assommé.

Regina : Vous êtes ?

Ruby : Dites ça vous dérangerai de nous expliquer ?

Emma : Je vais appeler August et Belle, apparemment ils ont trouvé ce qu'on doit faire.

Regina : Installez-le sur le canapé, il à l'air bien sonné, je vais appeler mes hommes pour qu'ils l'enferment.

Emma : Mauvaise idée, il risquerait de paniquer et de blesser des agents, Elsa tu peux l'immobiliser ?

Je vois Elsa geler ses pied et regarde David et Ruby en rigolant, les pauvres, ils ne doivent rien comprendre. Déjà que moi je suis perdue, heureusement que les enfants ne sont plus là.

Zelena: Gina tu...on derange?

Regina: Super, Emma un coup de main?

Emma : BLUE !

Blue : Inutile de crier mon enfant, que puis-je pour toi ?

Regina : Vous, je vous interdis d'approcher mes enfants vous avez compris...

Emma m'attrape dans ses bras et je me calme un peu, je fusille cette maudite Fée du regard et mon père arrive ce qui me fait soupirer de plus belle, quelle pagaille.

Emma : Mets les au courant et fait venir August et Belle stp, toi tu me suis.

Elle me tire dans la cuisine où je tourne en rond, soudain je me retrouve enfermée dans ses bras et je ferme les yeux en m'accrochant à elle.

Emma : Respires, je suis là, tu n'es pas toute seule.

Regina : Dis moi que je rêve stp, je veux juste vivre normalement.

Emma : (Pose sa main sur ma joue et me regarde tendrement) Je vais faire en sorte de te rendre ta vie, aie confiance en moi.

Regina : J'ai confiance ne toi, mais pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?

Emma : Parce que je peux le faire, j'ai ses pouvoirs pour une raison Gina et je compte bien m'en servir pour te protéger toi et tes enfants.

Regina : Pourquoi Emma, je en comprends pas, on se connaît à peine.

Emma : Si tu veux une raison valable, je n'en ai pas, je veux juste te protéger. Je n'ai pas pu le faire avec Lily ou d'autres, mais avec toi c'est différent. Je ne suis plus une gamine effrayée, je vais mettre fin à tout ça, je te le promets.

Regina : Pourquoi tes yeux changent de couleur ?

Emma : Quand j'utilise mes pouvoirs ça fait ça, sans doute pour ressembler un peu plus à Super Girl.

Regina : Je suis plus Team Batman, désolé.

Emma : (Sourire) Tu veux me briser le cœur en disant des choses pareil ?

Regina : (Pose mon front contre son épaule en soupirant) Merci.

Emma : En faite j'ai une raison valable...

Avant que je n'ai pu régir elle m'embrasse et je m'accroche à elle fortement, mon Dieu je suis au paradis. Le baiser est tendre et remplit d'affection et d'amour, je suis rassurée de ne pas être la seule à ressentir ça et me laisse aller dans ses bras un instant.

Regina : Je trouve que c'est une bonne raison.

Emma : (Caresse ma joue) Je trouve aussi, tu vas mieux ?

Regina : Tant que tu restes près de moi ça ira.

Emma : Je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger de là.

 **POV Emma :**

De retour dans le salon je suis soulagée de voir Blue partie et m'installe sur le fauteuil en face de ma famille, Regina s'assois sur le bord.

David : C'est assez dingue tout ça, mais ça explique pas mal de choses.

Ruby : Carrément, donc comment on fait pour choper votre Reine démoniaque au juste ?

Lily : On ne peut pas, si on l'approche on mourra.

Killian : Elle a raison, vous pouvez me libérer, je ne suis pas votre ennemi, j'ai promis à Baie de veiller sur Lily. C'est parce que je la cherchais que je me suis rangée du côté des ténèbres, j'étais persuadé que les Fées l'avaient tuée et après la perte de Liam j'ai pété les plombs, je suis désolé.

Emma : Que savez-vous au juste ?

Killian : Pas grand-chose, Cora ne discute pas de ses plans avec de simple Lieutenant. Mais je sais que Mills est la clé, la Reine la veut à tout prix, pire encore que les petits.

Zelena : Personne ne touchera à ma sœur, on peut faire quoi pour aider ?

Elsa : Vous n'avez pas de pouvoirs, le mieux c'est que vous restiez à l'écart, sinon vous allez vous faire tuer et c'est pareil pour Mulan, Ruby et David. Ou Krystof, Belle et August, ce n'est pas votre combat.

Mulan : Si tu crois que vous allez vous battre sans nous, c'est très mal me connaître.

Krystof : On est une famille, on se soutient, c'est comme ça.

Ruby : Oui on veut aider, Belle et August ont dit qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen.

Emma : On vous écoute, vous avez trouvé quoi ?

Belle : La faiblesse de Cora, elle n'a pas de cœur c'est pour ça qu'elle agit comme ça.

August : La clé c'est de lui rendre, apparemment avant elle n'était pas si méchante que ça.

Emma : On ne nait pas méchant, on le devient.

Henry : Cora m'a effacé les souvenirs, mais je me souviens d'une chose, elle gardait toujours un coffre dans notre chambre à coucher. La clé est autour de son cou, elle ne l'enlève que pour se doucher.

Emma : Killian, tu as accès à ses appartements ?

Killian : Difficilement, mais avant de faire quoi que se soit avec elle, il faut se débarrasser de Gold et Cruella.

Regina : Comment, on ignore qui ils sont et où ils se trouvent.

Killian : Moi je le sais, mais il faut agir vite. Cruella reçoit une importante cargaison d'arme ce soir au port. Elle va l'emmener directement dans un entrepôt que gère Gold, il sera sur place pour superviser.

Emma : Regina en combien de temps tu peux rassembler tes hommes ?

Regina : (Sors son téléphone) Donnes-moi une heure, je suppose que vous venez ?

Lily : Oui, il est temps d'en finir, j'ai perdu dix ans de ma vie à cause d'elle, c'est à cause de cette sorcière que j'ai perdu le contrôle, elle m'a jeté un sort, je compte bien lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Snow : (Apparaît) Je ne peux pas vous laisser intervenir sans protection, surtout toi Regina.

Regina : Je ne resterai pas cachée, pas quand ma famille est en danger.

Blue : (Apparaît) Alors faites un souhait, vous ne pouvez pas prendre part à ce combat sans ça.

Emma : NON !

Snow : Emma c'est le seul moyen.

Emma : J'ai dit non, tu m'entends ? Tout ce que la magie m'a offert elle me l'a repris, j'ai perdu trop de personnes que j'aimais. Je vais m'en charger, seule.

Killian : Tu as besoin de moi Love, et Lily ne te laissera pas partir sans elle, je la connais assez pour savoir ça.

Lily : Exact.

Regina : Emma, on est plus des enfants, on souhaitera intelligemment. Tu ne peux pas me demander de rester sans rien faire, c'est moi que tu veux protéger au départ.

Mon cœur se serre, non pas question, je sens arriver une crise de panique et sors prendre l'air...non pas ça...

Snow : Tu sais qu'ils ne te laisseront pas partir sans eux, que tu le veuilles ou non ils sont déjà mêlés à tout ça, laisses moi leur donner un moyen de se défendre.

Emma : Et quel contrepartie leur sera demandé au juste ?

Snow : Je l'ignore, mais je ferai en sorte de limiter.

Emma : (larmes) Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas la perdre, pas alors que je viens de la trouver.

Regina : Tu ne me perdras pas, tu peux nous laisser deux minutes Snow stp ?

Regina se place devant moi et m'attrape les mains, elle sèche mes larmes tendrement et je la serre contre moi.

Emma : Je peux le faire seule, stp ne souhaites rien.

Regina : Regardes-moi stp.

Je me force à lever les yeux vers elle et elle m'embrasse tendrement, je soupire et pose mon front contre son épaule.

Regina : Il ne m'arrivera rien, tant que tu es près de moi, je le sais. Je dois le faire, pour Henry et Lucy, Daniel et ma famille, mais aussi pour toi.

Emma : Moi ?

Regina : Je t'ai enfin trouvé, je refuse de te perdre aussi, laisses moi t'aider, stp.

Emma : Mais...

Regina : Emma, tu dois avoir confiance en moi, ensemble on peut vaincre ma mère, je le sais.

Emma : (Résignée) D'accord, mais jures moi de faire tout ce que je te dis quand je te le dit, tu ne connais pas ce monde Gina, il est sans pitié et je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

Regina : Moi non plus, je te le jure. (Embrasse)

Elsa : Dites les filles le temps presse d'après Killian.

Emma : On arrive Elsa.

Une fois dans le salon je m'assois et regarde Blue avec résignation, Snow me tapote l'épaule et je ferme les yeux en entendant Blue parler.

Blue : Krystof toi qui souhaites une vie meilleur, je t'accorde un souhait, que désires tu mon enfant ?

Krystof : Protéger ma famille.

Blue : Alors je t'accorde le même don qu'Henry, plus forte est ta volonté de les protéger, plus forte sera ta barrière.

Il s'illumine et Regina pose sa main sur ma cuisse, je soupire et regarde Blue se tourner vers August. Mon cœur se serre et je détourne les yeux.

August : Je souhaite ...Em si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, je ne dirai rien.

Emma : Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses, je ne le veux pour aucun de vous, mais si on continu tu seras en danger, alors autant que tu puisses te protéger si je ne suis pas là.

August : Alors je souhaite avoir les même pouvoirs que Hulk, je l'ai toujours trouvé cool comme héros.

Lily : Tu vas avoir de l'allure en monstre vert c'est sûr.

Il s'illumine à son tour et je serre les dents, faites que je n'ai pas fait le mauvais choix, tous les gens que j'aime sont là. Blue se tourne devant Belle, elle se lève et me serre dans ses bras. Je me laisse faire avec plaisir et ferme les yeux.

Belle : Je souhaite avoir les même pouvoirs que la Déesse Athéna dans la mythologie Grecque, ça nous servira d'avoir un bon tacticien je suppose.

Snow : Certainement, très bon choix.

Elle s'illumine et s'assoit près de moi, je vois Regina froncer les sourcils et je souris, j'ignorais qu'elle était jalouse. Blue se tourne vers Robin qui sourit de toutes ses dents, je crains le pire là.

Robin : Je souhaite avoir le même talent que Robin des Bois, un bon archer ça sert toujours dans une guerre.

Regina : (Sourire) Il est impossible, il peut souhaiter n'importe quoi et il souhaite ressembler à Robin des Bois, n'importe quoi.

Emma : Je m'attendais à pire pour être honnête.

Blue se tourne vers Zelena qui semble réfléchir longuement avant de parler.

Zelena : Je souhaite avoir le pouvoir d'annuler les sorts de Cora.

Blue : Alors je fais de toi une Magicienne, à toi Ruby.

Ruby : Je souhaite pouvoir me transformer en n'importe quel animal.

Blue : Je fais donc de toi un méthamorphe, Lily t'apprendra.

Lily : (Sourire) Avec plaisir, toujours un plaisir d'aider de jolies femmes.

Blue : David, je t'écoute pour ton souhait ?

David : Je souhaite être un Chevalier pour les protéger des ténèbres.

Blue : Alors je te confie Excalibur, elle te sera utile pour combattre le mal Chevalier.

Il s'illumine, Snow sourit et je la regarde plus attentivement, son regard est doux comme toujours mais quand elle regarde David, c'est comme quand elle me regarde moi et d'un coup je saisis l'évidence. Pourquoi je ne le comprends que maintenant au juste ?

Blue : Mulan à toi mon enfant, que souhaites tu ?

Elsa : Chérie, tu es sûre de toi ?

Mulan : Je ne te laisserai plus affronter ça seule, ni aucune d'entre vous. Je souhaite le même pouvoir que le Dieu Arès.

Blue : Ta vie va être remplie de combats si tu souhaites cela, tu es sûre ?

Mulan : Le Dieu à le pouvoir de contrôler tout guerrier, ça nous sera utile, je suis sûre.

Emma : Mulan tu seras en première ligne avec August si tu souhaites ça et je...

Mulan : Emma c'est mon souhait, je veux me battre avec vous.

Elsa : Laisses la faire Emma, j'ai confiance en elle.

Mulan s'illumine d'un coup et mon cœur se serre à nouveau, Regina le sens et passe sa main sur ma joue tendrement.

Regina : Tout ira bien, on veillera les un sur les autres.

Blue : Henry c'est à vous.

Regina : Papa non, c'est trop dangereux.

Henry : C'est mon devoir de vous protéger mes filles, je souhaite le pouvoir de guérison.

Il s'illumine et je serre la main de Regina, c'est à elle et je tremble de peur.

Emma : Stp, ne souhaites rien de fou.

Regina : Je souhaite le pouvoir de vaincre Cora et les ténèbres une bonne fois pour toute.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'intervenir que Tink apparaît avec Nova une Fée Violette, en faite il y a un Fée de chaque couleur qui apparaît dans la maison et Snow lève les mains. Regina s'illumine et je ferme les yeux, je préfère sortir que de m'énerver et décolle pour me poser sur le toit.

Snow : Je suis désolée Emma.

Emma : Vous en avez fait l'instrument de votre vengeance, être désolé ne suffit pas.

Snow : C'est son destin Emma, soit elle s'alliait à sa mère soit elle la combattait, elle a fait un choix et tu dois le respecter.

Emma : Et c'était ton choix de m'abandonner ?

(Silence)

Emma : Tu ne dis rien ?

Snow : Je n'ai pas eu le choix, ma mère ne me l'a pas laissé. Tu avais 16 ans quand je suis monté sur le trône, il était trop tard pour tout avouer. J'ai fait tout pour te protéger de ce monde, j'ai faillit étriper Blue quand elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait accordé un souhait. Mais ça voulait dire aussi que j'allais pouvoir te revoir et je...

Emma : David te fait penser à mon père ?

Snow : Oui, c'était un homme très gentil. Ma mère l'a fait disparaître quand elle a appris ma grossesse, je l'ai cherché longtemps, il s'appelle James.

Emma : Pourquoi ta mère a fait ça ?

Snow : Parce qu'elle était cruelle, elle avait beau être la Reine des Fées, elle ne supportait pas les hommes et nous interdisait de les aider. Il me fallut du temps pour convaincre les autres Fées de la renverser et de prendre le pouvoir. Trop de temps, je t'avais perdu, il n'y a rien qui excuse mes actes.

Emma : Pourquoi Emma ?

Snow : C'était le prénom de ma grand-mère, je l'ai toujours adoré. C'est elle qui m'a élevée plus jeune, je te la présenterai si tu veux.

Emma : Je suis quoi alors ?

Snow : Tu es ma fille, si tu le désires tu peux vivre parmi les Fées ou rester parmi les Hommes.

Emma : Regina et les gamins, Elsa, Anna, mes amis...tu sais que ma vie est ici.

Snow : Je sais oui, mais je devais essayer, j'ai puni toutes ces horribles familles qui t'ont accueillit tu sais, je suis désolée pour Ingrid, je l'ai apaisé au mieux.

Emma : Tu n'y es pour rien, dernière question.

Snow : Je t'écoute ?

Emma : J'ai quel âge au juste ?

Snow : 30 ans, mais tu auras une longue vie à cause de mon sang,

Emma : D'accord, je dois y aller, merci de m'avoir dit la vérité.

Snow : Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

Je souris et la serre contre moi et d'un coup je me souviens de ma première année, je la revois me bercer et une larme coule sur ma joue.

Emma : (Murmure) Maman...

Snow : (Eclate en sanglots) je suis là ma fille, je suis là.

 _ **Deux heures plus tard...**_

Killian : Bon comme prévu Cruella est là, elle n'a aucun pouvoir mais a la gâchette facile donc faites attention.

Mulan : Commissaire on procède comment, le SWAT est là ?

Regina : Que les officiers bouclent le périmètre, le SWAT rentre par l'arrière, on prend la porte principale.

David : Une diversion ne serait pas de refus, ils sont lourdement armés.

Emma : Je m'en occupe, ils vont concentrer les tirs sur moi.

August : Je viens avec toi, je ne crains pas grand-chose en mode Hulk.

Emma : Tu ne peux pas te transformer entièrement, aucun civil ne doit voire nos pouvoirs, c'est la règle.

Lily : Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va juste renforcer nos corps, ils nous verront pas.

Emma : Zelena tu vas avec Regina et Mulan. Krystof avec David, Elsa et Ruby, restez ensemble. Killian, tu devrais rester caché, tu ne dois pas griller ta couverture.

Killian : Ok, je vais vous éteindre les lumières, je reste avec Anna et Robin en soutien au besoin.

Regina : La priorité c'est de choper Cruella et Gold, le SWAT s'occupera du reste, c'est compris ?

Emma : Svp ne jouez pas aux héros, appelez moi en cas de besoin.

Je regarde Regina qui donne ses ordres et je souffle, c'est bientôt fini Emma, courage. D'un coup le top est donné et je pénètre à toute vitesse dans le hangar, Lily et August sur les talons. J'ai assommé trois hommes avant qu'ils ne réagissent et que les tirs pleuvent sur nous, je protège l'avancé du SWAT discrètement et repère du mouvement en hauteur.

Emma : Gina, l'étage, tu as vu ?

Regina : Oui, c'est Cruella et surement Gold, on y va.

Lily : On reste en bas pour les occuper, faites attention surtout.

August : La vache c'est trop cool, les balles rebondissent sur moi, par contre ma super tenu de flic est foutue.

Emma : Concentres-toi Gus, c'est loin d'être finis.

Les lumières disjonctes, merci Killian et on rentre dans le bureau, je saute sur l'homme mais me fait éjecter au loin. Regina s'occupe de Cruella et je regarde Gold, c'est un sorcier, et il n'est pas faible pour être capable de m'envoyer valser comme ça.

Gold : Décidément, vous devenez une réelle gêne, je vais devoir vous éliminer.

Emma : Vous pouvez toujours essayer.

Gold : (Sourire) Savez vous qui je suis au juste ?

Emma : Une ordure ? Un toutou de la Reine ?

Gold : Je ne suis le chien de personne, c'est la Reine qui m'obéit jeune insolente.

Emma : Vous restez une ordure et je vais vous arrêter, maintenant Zelena, Gina.

Les filles lèvent les mains et des chaines magiques l'emprisonnent, il semble contrarié et j'en profite pour lui décrocher une droite, il tombe évanoui avant de toucher le sol et je souris. Il nous a clairement sous-estimés, ça ne se reproduira plus mais avec ces chaines il ne peut rien faire. Je lui place des menottes enchantées, il bloque complètements son pouvoir, merci Snow, enfin maman...ça fait bizarre de dire ça.

Regina : Em, tu es avec nous ?

Emma : Personne ne doit le toucher, ou lui parler il peut facilement ensorceler même avec sa Magie bloquée.

Regina : Je vais le placer à l'isolement, tu récupères tout le monde, il ne faut pas qu'on vous voit.

Emma : Je m'en charge, on se retrouve au commissariat, surtout ne t'approches pas de lui Gina.

Regina : Promis, file maintenant.

Je récupère tout le monde et les dépose en sécurité, je suis rassurée de voir tout le monde en un seul morceau et rejoins Regina au Commissariat. Je blêmis en le voyant en flamme et rentre comme une tornade dedans.

Emma : GINA, MULAN...

Mulan : EM, derrière toi.

J'envoi valsé dans un mur un guerrier noir et serre les dents, je me disais aussi que ça avait été trop facile.

Emma : Sors d'ici, où sont les autres ?

Mulan : David et Ruby sont partis chercher Regina quand tout a commencé

Emma : Où ?

Mulan : Au fond du couloir à droite, je vais sortir mes collègue de cet enfer, va les retrouver.

Je cours et tombe sur David qui combat avec Excalibur, une énorme Loup me dépasse et saute à la gorge d'un autre Guerrier noir et je souris, ils semblent maitriser la situation.

Gold : La Magie a toujours un prix, tu n'as pas appris la leçon on dirait. Regina, tues là et rentrons chez nous.

Regina : Oui père.

Emma : Gina, non.

 **POV Regina:**

Emma me regarde avec incompréhension, je dois lui faire croire qu'il a gagné, qu'il me tient en son pouvoir. C'est la seule façon d'approcher ma mère, je dois gagner leur confiance. Je me rapproche d'Emma et pose ma main sur son cœur, elle ne fait pas un geste pour se défendre et je lui murmure.

Regina : Tu dois me faire confiance, prends soin de mon cœur en attendant.

Snow apparaît d'un coup et m'envoi valser loin d'Emma, Gold prend ma main et on disparaît. J'ai le temps d'entendre le cri d'Emma et je serre les dents, je vais revenir mon amour, je te le jure.

Gold : Tu maitrises très bien tes pouvoirs, normal tu es ma fille aussi. Il était temps que tu rentres à la maison, on ira chercher tes enfants après la guerre ne t'en fais pas.

Regina : Oui père, qu'est ce qui est prévu alors ?

Cora : Nous allons détruire le Royaume des Fées, elles se sont trop mises sur notre chemin. Bienvenue chez toi ma fille, ton sang est nécessaire pour me libérer.

Gold : Non, tu ne la tueras pas pour assouvir ton désir de vengeance, tu restes ici. Viens avec moi Regina, je vais te présenter et t'expliquer le plan.

Cora : Tu lui fais confiance comme ça ?

Gold : Elle est en mon pouvoir, même toi tu ne peux y résister, alors Regina encore moins.

Cora : Je ne resterai pas sans rien faire, je suis la Reine.

Gold : Et moi je suis le ténébreux, tu m'obéiras, suis-je clair ?

Cora : Très bien, je vais préparer les hommes.

Regina : Merci, pourquoi me sauver ?

Gold : Tu es ma fille, regardes et écoutes, ensuite il faudra parler de cette super héroïne, elle va nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, il faut s'en occuper.

Regina : Elle m'aime, je peux facilement l'approcher et m'en débarrasser.

Gold : Bien je te laisse t'en occuper, comme les autres.

Regina : Très bien, je vous écoute, que dois-je faire d'autre ?

Durant le reste de la nuit je parle avec lui, au petit matin il m'autorise enfin à rentrer chez moi. J'apparais devant Emma qui ne me regarde pas, je soupire et m'approche d'elle.

Emma : Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, sans ton cœur tu es vulnérable Gina.

Regina : Je suis sensée te tuer, mon père me l'a ordonné.

Emma : C'est Henry ton père, pas ce monstre.

Regina : Je sais, il me croit en son pouvoir, mais la protection des Fées me protège pour le moment. Il est prévu qu'ils attaquent le Royaume au coucher du soleil, tu dois y aller.

Emma : Et toi ? Que comptes-tu faire seule au juste ?

Zelena : Elle ne le sera pas, Killian va me faire rentrer.

Regina : Les enfants ?

Emma : Anna et Krystof sont avec eux, ils sont à l'abri.

Regina : Bien, je dois trouver une solution pour faire croire à Gold que je t'ai tué.

Emma : Endors moi, ramènes mon corps, Zelena pourra me réveillée.

Regina : Très bien, Zeli tu peux nous laisser stp.

Zelena : On part dans deux heures soyez prêtes.

Emma ne m'a toujours pas regardé, je sais qu'elle est en colère contre moi, mais je ne peux pas la laisser prendre tous les risques non plus.

Regina : Regardes-moi, on va s'en sortir.

Emma : Tu n'en sais rien, le ténébreux est ...Gina tu ignores de quoi il est capable, on ne peut pas le vaincre.

Regina : On trouvera un moyen, ma mère est bloquée dans son Royaume, on va commencer par se débarrasser d'elle et on s'occupera du Ténébreux ensuite.

Emma : Il y a tant de choses que tu ignores Gina, si on tue le Ténébreux, un autre doit prendre sa place.

Regina : On pourrait l'enfermer, on trouvera une solution.

Emma : (Enfonce son cœur dans sa poitrine) Tu vas avoir besoin de ça.

Regina : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Pour ça Gina. (Embrasse)

 _ **Ratink M...**_

Ses mains m'agrippent la taille et je ferme les yeux, ses mains se faufilent sous ma veste et je souris.

Regina : Je trouve que c'est une bonne raison.

Emma : Je trouve aussi, maintenant tais-toi et embrasses moi.

Nos vêtements tombent rapidement et je passe ma main sur sa cicatrice, elle ferme les yeux et laisse ma langue prendre le relais la faisant gémir. J'arrive à ses seins, et lui mordille les tétons, ses mains sont agrippées aux draps, elle perd pied peu à peu. D'un coup elle inverse nos positions et glisse sa main sur mon intimité me faisant hoqueter de surprise puis de plaisir. Elle me pénètre doucement d'un doigt et je grogne en lui mordant la lèvre, elle sourit et rajoute un doigt et accélère l'allure. Je la pénètre à mon tour et c'est à qui fera céder l'autre la première.

Regina : Tu es à moi, dis-le.

Emma : Je t'aime.

L'orgasme me fauche avant que je puisse lui répondre et je m'écroule dans ses bras en souriant, elle vient réellement de me dire qu'elle m'aimait ?

 _ **Fin du Ratink M**_

 **POV Emma :**

Je caresse le dos de Regina doucement, elle semble apaisée et je souris en la voyant se coller un peu plus à moi.

Regina : Je suis bien là.

Emma : Moi aussi, mais on va devoir y aller, les autres doivent nous attendre.

Regina : (Embrasse) Je vais t'endormir profondément et emmener ton corps, tout se passera bien.

Je ne réponds pas et on s'habille rapidement, on rejoint tout le monde et Regina m'endort. Quand je me réveille Killian et Zelena sont là, le regard voilé d'inquiétude.

Emma : Tout se passera bien, il faut trouver Snow.

Killian : La bataille fait rage, Regina essaie de limiter les dégâts toute en restant près de Gold et aucune trace de Cora.

Emma : Cora ne peut pas sortir de son Royaume, on y va, Zelena rejoint Tink, Blue et Nova pour faire la prison du Ténébreux, ensemble on pourra l'enfermer pour toujours.

Zelena : Tu vas faire quoi toi ?

Emma : Je vais sauver ma mère et mon Royaume, allons-y Killian.

Je cours et quand je sors j'assiste à un combat démentiel entre les Fées et les soldats de Gold, je repère ma mère, Belle et Elsa sont près d'elle. Lily et August combattent aussi, protéger par David et Robin.

Killian : On fait quoi Love ?

Emma : On fonce dans le tas, il faut arrêter cette bataille au plus vite.

Killian : Très bon plan, c'est partit.

Durant deux heures le combat fait rage, tout nos amis font des ravages, je reconnais aussi plusieurs autres enfants de Blue et d'un coup je fais face à Regina.

Regina : Tu vas bien ?

Emma : Et toi ?

Regina : Il faut s'occuper de Gold, tu es prête ?

Elsa : Em, il y a un nuage noir qui approche, on s'en occupe avec les autres.

Emma : Ok, Lily je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Lily : Tout ce que tu veux, grimpe on parlera en volant.

Regina : Zeli, Tink on y va.

Je grimpe sur Lily et on décolle, je soupire, ça va mal finir, je le sais mais on doit tenter le tout pour le tout.

Lily : Expliques-moi ton plan.

Emma : Je vais lui sauter dessus et le lancer dans tes griffes, tu le dépose dans la prison et tu sors.

Lily : Ok, et pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'enterrement au juste ?

Emma : Si je ne m'en sors pas, prends soin de Regina et les enfants pour moi, stp.

Lily : Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, le Ténébreux est là.

Je ne réponds pas et je saute sur Gold, il n'a pas le temps de réagir, que Tink, Blue, Zelena et Regina ouvrent la prison. Regina et ma mère contiennent ses pouvoirs et je le lance à Lily qui le lâche dans la prison. Le nuage Noir s'arrête et tout le monde éclate de joie en voyant les guerriers noirs s'enfuir.

Regina : (Grand sourire) On a réussit, tu vois que tu t'inquiétais pour rien.

Emma : (Sourire) Oui, tout le monde va bien ?

August : On est solide ne t'en fait pas.

Gold : Regina qu'as tu fais ?

Regina : J'arrête cette guerre, vous ne ferez pas de mal à ma famille.

Cora : (Enfonce sa main dans la poitrine de Regina et sort son cœur) Non, mais moi je le ferai.

Emma : Gina, laisses la sorcière.

Cora : La Magie a toujours un prix.

David : (Lance Excalibur vers moi) Vises bien, son cœur est dans sa poitrine, on s'en est assurés grâce à Zelena.

Emma : (Rattrape Excalibur) Laissez la tranquille ou je vous tue.

Cora : (Serre son cœur) Reculez, ou elle meure.

Je m'avance doucement et fait passer Regina derrière moi, je l'embrasse et lance Excalibur droit vers Cora qui écrase mon cœur, je souris à Regina et m'écroule dans ses bras.

Regina : NON !

Gold : Elle a échangé vos cœurs, malin.

Regina : Non, non, relèves-toi je t'en prie. (Larmes)

 **POV Regina :**

Je regarde le corps d'Emma le cœur en berne, personne ne parle autour du cercueil en verre, une idée à Snow. Cela fait trois jours que la bataille est fini, ma mère est morte, Gold est en prison mais je n'arrive pas à m'en réjouir. Comment elle a fait pour échanger nos cœurs au juste, elle n'a pas de pouvoirs magique normalement ?

Tink : (Apparaît) Elle m'a supplié, elle savait que c'était un risque et elle ne voulait pas te perdre, je suis désolée Regina.

Regina : Pourquoi, j'avais raison après tout, l'amour est une faiblesse.

Tink : Emma t'a démontré que ça pouvait être la plus grande de toutes les forces, ne rends pas son sacrifice vain en parlant comme ça.

Regina : Je me sens vide, les enfants ne font que pleurer, je ne parle même pas de ses sœurs, elles sont anéanties.

Tink : Snow ne va pas bien non plus, elle venait enfin de se retrouver, c'est dur pour tout le monde.

Regina : Il doit bien avoir un moyen de la sauver non ?

Tink : Si c'est le cas je ne le connais pas et crois moi je le regrette, Snow interroge toutes les Fées mais pour le moment on a rien trouvé.

Regina : J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, tu t'occupes des enfants ce soir ?

Tink : D'accord, tu vas faire quoi ?

Regina : Interrogez Gold, il doit savoir comment la sauver.

Tink : Regina, il y a toujours un prix à payer avec lui.

Regina : Je le paierai, je veux juste la retrouver.

Tink : Sois prudente stp, Emma ne me pardonnerait pas si il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Regina : Promis.

Elle disparaît et je caresse le visage d'Emma tendrement, je vais te sauver mon amour, je te le jure. J'apparais devant la prison de Gold qui se lève, il en semble pas étonné de me voir te je soupire, je suppose qu'il s'attendait à ma venue.

Gold : Tu peux partager ton cœur, mais sois sur de toi car il est impossible de le rassembler une fois coupé. Cela ne marche que si les deux personnes s'aiment d'un amour véritable je te préviens.

Regina : Tu veux quoi en contre partie ?

Gold : J'aimerai que tu viennes me voir de temps en temps, je te l'ai dit, tu es ma fille et jamais je ne te ferai de mal, je ne suis pas ta mère.

Regina : Et si ça ne marche pas ?

Gold : Alors il n'y a rien à faire, mais je pense que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, une personne qui ne t'aime pas n'aurait pas pris un tel risque.

Regina : C'est de moi que j'ai peur, comment je peux aimer en étant votre fille au juste ?

Gold : Etre le Ténébreux n'empêche pas l'amour, j'ai aimé véritablement une fois aussi.

Regina : Et que lui est-il arrivée ?

Gold : Mylah était un peu comme Emma, remplit de Lumière, elle n'a pas supporté ma transformation en monstre, elle a tenté de me stopper, Cora l'a tué. Je n'ai rien pu faire, mais toi j'ai pu te protéger, vas retrouver ta femme maintenant.

Regina : Pourquoi tu as voulu le pouvoir au juste ?

Gold : Parce que j'étais faible et que c'était facile, va maintenant.

Je disparais et apparait devant Emma à nouveau, Snow est endormie près d'elle et je soupire, il faut que ça marche.

Snow : En faisant cela, tu lies ta vie à la sienne, si elle meure tu meures et inversement.

Regina : Ma vie je veux la passer avec elle et voir grandir les jumeaux, je dois essayer.

Snow : Je vais t'aider, mais si je vois que tu ne supportes pas la chose, j'arrêterai, ma fille ne me pardonnerai pas si tu venais à mourir et je respecterai ces dernières volonté.

Regina : Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Snow : Penses à Emma, je m'occupe du reste.

Je ferme les yeux et repense à tous nos moments passés ensemble, à son sourire, son rire, sa douceur. Un sourire étire mes lèvres et Snow plonge sa main dans ma poitrine, quand elle sépare mon cœur en deux je ne ressens aucune douleur et elle plonge mon cœur dans Emma qui laisse échapper une respiration. Elle fait pareil avec moi et je peine à retrouver mon souffle quand Emma ouvre les yeux, une larme m'échappe et je me jette à son cou en pleurant.

Regina : J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue, je t'interdis de mourir Idiote, je t'aime bon sang.

Emma : Pardonnes-moi mon amour, je ne te quitterai plus jamais, salut maman.

Snow : (Serre Emma contre elle) Mon Dieu, ne refais jamais une chose pareil stp.

Lily : (Rentre en trombe dans la salle) Je le savais, bordel tu m'as fait peur Princesse.

Son amie lui saute au cou lui arrachant un rire et je soupire de soulagement, mon cœur semble monter sur des montagnes russes et se calme quand Emma me prend dans ses bras tendrement.

Emma : Merci de m'avoir sauvé mon amour.

Regina : Je t'en prie, allons voir le reste de notre famille et amis, tous t'attendent avec impatience.

Emma : Tout ce que tu veux.

 **POV Emma :**

Je marche dans la rue en sifflant, depuis trois mois ma vie est un véritable conte de fées. Je m'arrête devant la bijouterie et Lily me siffle, évidemment qu'elle est là.

Lily : Tu te décides enfin à demander ta belle en mariage ?

Emma : Oui, et toi tu t'es décidée à donner une chance à Ruby ?

Lily : Muai, elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix en me kidnappant.

Emma : Mais oui, je te crois, tu penses quoi de celle-ci ?

Lily : Très jolie, comme les dix dernières que tu as vues avant celle-ci.

Emma : C'est ton devoir de temon de me supporter je te signale.

Lily : Ton quoi ?

Emma : (Sourire) Tu ne veux pas ?

Lily : (Sourire) Tu as le chic de demander n'importe comment, j'espère que tu feras mieux pour Regina sinon tu risques de dormir sur le canapé un moment.

Emma : Ne me portes pas la poisse vilaine, j'ai tout prévu.

Lily : Tant mieux, aller viens je te ramène à ta belle et je vais rejoindre la mienne par la même occasion.

Emma : Je vais prendre celle-ci Melle svp.

Deux heures plus tard je regarde Regina préparer à manger, Lucy et Henry sont devant la télé et je l'enferme dans mes bras. Elle repose son corps contre le mien en soupirant de bien être et je lui embrasse le cou.

Regina : Tout va bien ?

Emma : Epouses moi ?

Regina se retourne et je m'agenouille devant elle en sortant mon écrin, Anna va me tuer de faire ça maintenant, on avait monté tout un plan pour faire ma demande mais je ne peux plus attendre.

Lucy : Dis oui maman.

Henry : On sera une famille de supers héros comme les indestructibles.

Regina : Oui.

Je me lève et l'embrasse tendrement en lui passant la bague au doigt, les enfants nous rejoignent dans notre étreinte et j'éclate de rire en soulevant Regina dans mes bras.

Emma : Je t'aime.

Regina : Je t'aime aussi, mais Anna va te tuer.

Je grimace et elle rigole, évidement elle est au courant, elle sait toujours tout. Je boude un peu et elle sort un écrin de sa poche en souriant.

Regina : Comme ça tout le monde saura que tu es à moi maintenant.

Emma : (Sourire) Tu as raison, je suis tout à toi et un peu aux gamins aussi.

Lucy : Je vais appeler tout le monde, il faut faire la fête.

Henry : OUI !

Je serre Regina tendrement dans mes bras et souhaite pour la première fois depuis longtemps que rien ne change jamais.

Regina : Je le souhaite aussi, maintenant embrasses moi.

J'obéis et entends déjà la sonnette, je grimace en voyant Anna arriver avec Krystof et attends l'explosion...

Anna : DANS LA CUISINE ?

On éclate tous de rire et je file ouvrir au reste de notre famille et amis qui arrivent, ma vie est parfaite maintenant. Anna me pourchasse avec uen fourchette et je me cache derrière Regina qui rigole en levant les yeux au ciel, voila tout est parfait maintenant. Je souhaite que ma vie reste ainsi !

Blue : Que ton souhait se réalise mon enfant.

 **FIN**


End file.
